


We miss on purpose, to keep this game alive

by Robin_IV



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Cute, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gore, Love, M/M, Other, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 26,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_IV/pseuds/Robin_IV
Summary: Ace Williams is an FBI agent, assigned to kill the notorious Slenderman. Will he be able to outsmart the infamous entity? Does he even really want to? What will Slenderman do when he notices that for once he's the one that is being followed?~~~A Slenderman x OC lovestory. Slow burn romance, enemies to friends to lovers trope.





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Slenderman, nor the creepypasta. But I own Ace Williams and the story. The story is inspired by the song "surrender" by Stephanie Mabey. Maybe listen to it? These are the lyrics: 
> 
> Surrender (by Stephanie Mabey)
> 
> You've got a silver bullet tongue  
You shoot your words like a loaded gun  
Ooh  
Ooh  
I grab my arrows and fire back  
I aim for your heart with each attack  
Ooh  
I get so close
> 
> We miss, on purpose, to keep this game alive  
I won't stop till you have to wave your white flag  
Let's go, reload, and start this round again  
Boy, will you ever surrender?
> 
> I close my eyes and count to three  
To hide how much you mean to me  
When Ooh  
It starts to show  
And you let your fast talk ricochet  
To cover up things you're scared to say  
Ooh  
Like I don't know
> 
> We miss, on purpose, to keep this game alive  
I won't stop till you have to wave your white flag  
Let's go, reload, and start this round again  
Boy, will you ever surrender?
> 
> Oh, we take ten paces  
Then start to turn and face this  
I grab my bows  
You reach for revolvers  
But it won't matter who draws first
> 
> We miss, on purpose, to keep this game alive  
I won't stop till you have to wave your white flag  
Let's go, reload, and start this round again  
Boy, will you ever surrender?

CHAPTER ONE:

Ace Williams point of vision:  
I walk into my bosses office, handing him the photograph of my latest kill. "Hello Mister Smith, as you see my mission has been accomplished." He looks at me, just barely being able to hide the astonishment in his gaze. "Good job Williams. You have truly proven yourself to be worthy of your next mission. But I want you to be extra careful with this one, he is extreme dangerous and has already caused countless deaths. You are one of our best agents here at the FBI, you can't allow yourself to be bold." I nod and take the file he is handing me. I walk out of the building, taking a first look at the files. 

Nickname: Slenderman  
  
Real name: Unknown  
  
Species: Unknown  
  
Known Abilities: teleportation, adjusting height, "slender sickness", automatic deactivating of electronic devices if he is near, potentially other powers.  
  
Identifying Features: very tall, faceless, black suit, red tie, is able to grow tentacles on his back if the need is given, people near him seem to hear some kind of static.  
  
Known kills: unknown, very high numbers are suspected.  
  
Classification: extremely high  
  
Assigned Agent: Ace Williams

I close the file and put it into my bag. This Slenderman is about to go down.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

Slendermans point of vision:  
I am about to finish of my latest victim, a scared teenage girl. My tentacle are already showing, ready to kill, as a knife hits me in the back, right were my heart would be, if I had one. I'm not fatally injured, but the pain is radiating through my whole body. I turn around, my mound ripping open, revealing long, razor sharp teeth with black goo dripping from them, as I look for the one who has caused my pain. I spot a male human crouching behind a rock, obviously trying not to be seen. I take in his appearance, he doesn't looks very special with his brown curls, and freckled face. He is dressed in black pants and a black button-down shirt. He looked sportive and had a look of grim determination on his face. I take a step towards him, planning on killing him in a very, very painful way, noticing just a moment to late the two other shiny objects in his hand that are now flying towards me with a tremendous speed. I try to dodge them, but i am a tad to slow and one of them hits me right in the shoulder. I double over in pain as I pluck both of them out of my flesh, only making the bleeding wounds worse. I decide to continue this battle another time and teleport myself to my mansion to get my wounds treated.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Ace Williams point of vision:  
I stroll through the woods as I suddenly see Slenderman. He is even taller than I imagined him and his limbs are unnaturally long, even for his height. He is so thin and tall that I would probably have mistaken him for a tree from a longer distance. He has absolute no facial features on his pale face, except for small dimples where his eyes should have been. He has not yes noticed me, he is to occupied crouching over a terrified young girl, tentacles coming from his back that make him look like some sort of large spider. I quickly reach for my throwing knives, and aim for his heart. To my surprise he just freezes in motion. Damn, that was a perfect hit! Why is he not dead? I take two more of my knives and get in position. He turns around and I stop moving. His FACE STARTS TO RIP APART TO REVEAL LONG RAZOR SHARP TEETH!!!! Fuck fuck fuck, I didn't knew he could do this!!!! I start to panic internally, but try to seem unfazed, keeping my facade of determination up. Rule one: never let your enemy see your fear! I see my chance as he takes a step in my direction, and throw my other two knives at him. He try's to dodge but one of them hits him in the shoulder. Take that motherfucker, not so scary anymore, are you? He has stopped walking towards me and rips my knives out of his wounds. I am about to throw one at his head as he suddenly disappears completely. I wait a bit before coming out from behind the rock. It could have been a trap after all.  
I walk toward the girl. "Hey, I am Ace Williams from the FBI. Are you hurt in any way?" She just looks at me like a threatened bunny. I sigh and grab her arm, leading her in the direction of my motorcycle. I will have to tell my boss about this.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

Ace Williams point of vision:  
I am currently on my way back to the forest. The young girl, whose name is apparently Judie Stephens, got put into the witness-protection-Programme. The reason is mainly to stop her from telling anyone what she has seen. I decided to go back right on the next day, so Slenderman won't have the chance to flee. I don't know how far he is able to teleport himself, but I don't want to risk loosing his track. So here I am in the forest, searching for Slenderman. It's been one and a half hours, but I haven't found him yet. I am about to give up as a deafening static fills my ears and blurs my vision for a moment. As I am able to see properly again, I instantly spot Slenderman behind a tree a few feet away. I am about to attack him as I suddenly hear a voice in my head. _What do you want from me human? _ "Why the fuck are you in my head?" Right after I have thought that, a pang of pain fills my explodes behind my forehead, and I clutch it as I fall to the ground. _ Answer the question._ "Jeez, calm down! The FBI has sent me." _Either you leave my forest and tell your employers to never send anyone again, or I will kill you,the people you work for, and everyone you love. _After that the feeling of static starts again, sounding sharp and painful in my ears, blurring my vision once again, but this time not stopping until my vision fades completely, and I am engulfed by darkness.

Slendermans point of vision:  
This human walks into my forest AGAIN like nothing happened. I watch him a while, blending in with the trees. He does not notice me. I would love to just kill him right now, I'm still kind of resentful for the two throwing knives. But I can't allow myself to. He seems like a pretty dangerous enemy, so I have to find out who send him, and prevent them from sending more. I teleport nearer to him and show myself. He seems like he is about to attack, as I infiltrate his mind and start talking to him. What do you want from me human? I think I already know what he wants, but I have to be sure. Easy enough a vision of him killing me flashes through his mind. He pushes it aside and answers me. „Why the fuck are you in my head?“ I don't have time for such profanities. I use my powers to make him feel immense pain, but only for a few seconds, I still need him to answer my questions. He has fallen to the ground and is clutching his head. So defenseless. So weak. But I still need him alive. _Answer the question. _ He seems to hesitate, but just as I am about to hurt him again, he answers. “Jeez, calm down! The FBI has send me.“ How great, the FBI. I would have thought that they would stop sending people after me, after I have killed all agents they send before. _Either you leave my forest, and tell your employers to never send anyone ever again, or I'll kill you, the people you work for, and everyone you love._ I use my static to knock him out, and teleport him out of my forest, I really don't need him to snoop around here some more, I already have enough problems.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

Ace Williams point of vision:  
I wake up feeling the stubbles of grass in my back. For a short moment I wonder what happened, but then the memories start flooding back into my mind. He threatened me. I look around me and take in the scenery. I'm not in the forest anymore, I am at the edge of it, laying on a meadow, near it. Well, at least he has been nice enough to teleport my out... I snicker at that thought. I grab my backpack that lies a few feet away, and walk to where I suppose my motorcycle is.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

Ace Williams point of vision:  
I talked to my boss, and he made it clear that I was free to quit if I wanted, especially since we have lost many good agents because of Slenderman. Of course I wasn't about to give up. So, a week later, I am back in the forest, this time with medicine our scientists made after I described the symptoms of the static. I really hope it works, or I'm screwed. Slenderman made it really clear that he was just letting me live in order to let me report to my supervisors. I don't have to walk very long, already after a short amount of time I hear the familiar voice, while simultaneously detecting him behind a tree near me. _You again._ „You don't sound happy? Aren't you glad I'm back to keep you company?" I can't stop my thoughts in time, although it's absolutely stupid to mock him. _Well, I guess I just have to kill you then..._ „Fuck, I'm not prepared for this!" _Too late human._ "You weren't supposed to hear that!“ _ To bad I'm reading your thoughts, human._„Stop calling me human all the time!" _What shall I call you then? _ I know he mocks me, but I answer anyway. „I am Ace Williams, and stop reading my thoughts, haven't you heard about privacy?" _Hello Ace, my name is Slenderman, glad to meet you. I hope you are not afraid of death. _ With that, the static starts again. It's much louder than last time, I can't hear anything else and my field of vision gets smaller with every passing second. I waste no time and fumble out the bottle the scientists have given me. I pop it open, and instantly swallow three of it. I can already barely see anithing, and my head feels like it's about to burst. I sink to the ground and scream, or I think I do, I can't hear anything except this deafening static. After a few torturous seconds, the pain slowly ebbs away, along with the noise, leaving only the faint sound of static. I come to my senses again, and notice that I'm lying on the ground, curled up like a cat. I'm sweating like crazy and my whole face is wet of tears. I try to get up, but everything hurts. _Why isn't it working? _ I can hear the anger in his voice and it's scaring me. _Well, I guess I have to finish you a different way _ I feel something wrap around my waist, and lifting me up. I open my eyes and notice it's one of his tendrils. It's getting tighter and tighter and tighter. I try to gasp for air as I understand what he's about to do. I can already barely breath, but slowly reach out for the knife at my leg, and try to think of nothing. Surprisingly it works, and I snap it open and push it as deep into the tendril as I can. I am instantly dropped to the ground, fresh air finally being able to reach my lungs, and the black dots vanishing from my field of vision. I know I have to get up and fight for my life, but I can’t. My whole body feels as heavy as lead, and I can‘t move, especially not fight. I just lay there ready for death. The attack with the knife has consumed the last bit of my energy, and I am pretty sure this is my end. I lay there, my eyes closed, awaiting my end. But it doesn't come. After a minute or so, I open my eyes, just to notice that Slenderman is gone, and I'm alone. I drag myself to my backpack and inject myself some adrenaline shots. As I am able to get up, I just leave my backpack in the wood and try to get home alive.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

Ace Williams point of vision:  
To my surprise, I really got home alive. And that's where I stayed for a full week, recovering from my injury's. I had send my boss a text message, so he won't be concerned for my wellbeing. I am currently watching netflix, eating pasta, and doing research on Slenderman in the internet. Sadly, no weaknesses are mentioned anywhere. Sighing, I close my laltop and turn off my tv. I plan recovering for the next week to, but then I'll have to go back to the forest.

TIMESKIP

I walk back into the by now familiar forest, and groan because my body still hurts. I should have stayed at home longer, I know that, but I was nearly bored to death. I stroll through the woods, Slenderman is nowhere in sight. Then, I hear the crunching of leaves, and as I walk closer, I can see the source of them. It's not Slenderman, but in fact a very not slender man. He is short and seems to weight pretty much. He holds a riffle and seems to aim at something. Curiosity takes over, and I decide to check it out. „Hey, whatcha doing?" the man flinches and lowers the rifle. I step closer, trying to detect what he's shooting at, as I accidentally step on a branch, causing it to break with a loud snap. He looks into the direction and starts throwing a series profanities at me. Meanwhile his face goes redder and redder. „Slow down buddy, what were you even shooting at?" „Just some dumb deer, it's even a mother with child! Do you have any idea how long it took me to find them, it's the last couple of them in the wood! The heads would have looked so good at my trophy wall!" „Don't you know this is a wildlife-sanctuary?" I am barely able to contain my anger, I‘ve always loved nature. „Who the fuck cares, I want my trophy's!" this ignorant asshole. „Even if you didn't know about the wildlife sanctuary, don't you know that it's illegal to shoot a deer mother and her fawn? Plus, this special kind of deer you were trying to shoot, is an endangered species. So if you would kindly lay away that weapon and follow me?" His face gets even redder, and he looks like he's about to have a heart attack. „FUCK YOU! I know they are endangered, that's why I hunt them! I'ts more fun! And I'm gonna kill those too, their head will hang on my trophy wall! Better step to the side you weakling, or I'm gonna shoot you too." With this words he grabs his rifle and aims at the fawn. I act out of reflex and rip the rifle from his hand, accidentally triggering a stray shot, that hits a tree somewhere. „NOW YOU SCARED THE DEER AWAY!I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" With that he throws a punch at me which I simply dodge with a bored expression. I try to mock him enough so that he'll use some kind of weapon. I need an excuse to use mine. Sadly, he doesn't. He swings another series of weak punches at me, none of them actually scoring a hit, as he is suddenly grabbed at an ankle and hanging five feet over the ground. I take a few seconds to realize he is hanging from a tendril. Slenderman. I would normally try to help the man, but I really doubt he will be a loss for anyone really.I should probably help him any anyway. I hear Slenders voice again, but not in my head this time, but in real life. I have no idea how he is talking without a mouth, but I don't really care. „What are you doing in my forest? The guy is now deathly pale, I really can't blame him for that. "I.... umm... he... this guy... he shot... he was about to shoot these deer! He even knew they very an endangered kind!" okay, now I'm mad. „And why is your name on the suitcase the weapon was in?". „It's not, that's his name!!!"_ „Don't lie to me, that could end badly."_ „I'm not lying!" _„And there you go, lying again.... How pathetic."_ With that I hear his static get louder, but it's different this time. I don't get a headache or anything, I simply hear it. The man though starts screaming, and goes limp pretty fast. Now is really the moment I should help him. I think of how he wanted to shoot the mother and the fawn, and how he said that killing endangered species was his hobby. Eh, fuck it, no way in hell am I gonna Save that ignorant asshole. I take a step back and fake-Trip p over a branch. I stay at the ground and start overdramatically screaming: „Oh no, I tripped and hurt my ankle, now I can't save this very innocent, nice man!" while I think: „just kill him already, his hobby is shooting endangered species!". Slenderman looks at me with a confused expression. Well actually with no expression at all, because he has no face, but it looks confused anyway. _Why do you play this act? There is no one here that could see you, and this sad excuse of a man is unconscious._ "Lie detector tests. In case there is one about this event, I don't have to actually lie, and because of that, there is a smaller chance of me getting caught for not helping him."_ I see. _With that his tentacles appear, and he pierces one right through the mans heart, killing him instantly. Blood sputters out of the hole in his chest, leaving red splatters on his suit and face. He drops the corpse, and turns to me. _I didn't know you care about nature that much?_ "Well, we are all living in it, doesn't that mean we should protect it? Besides, it is beautiful. By the way, the red looks good on you, really bringing out the red of your tie!"I giggle. He's probably going to kill me next, so I will die how I lived. With sass! He stares at me for a while, and I stare back. Then he sighs and I can make out a faint _"Goodbye Ace" _ before he teleports away. I blink. I just flirted with Slenderman, how am I not dead?


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

Ace Williams point of vision:  
I shove some twigs aside as I try to get through a particularly nasty pieces of undergrowth. I hadn't planned on coming back so soon, but this coworker of mine is bugging me. He insists that I’m not good enough for this mission, and that they should have taken him for it. I stop my useless attempts as I spot a familiar suit. Slender looks into the opposite direction, and seems to be deep in thoughts, or else he would already have noticed me. I grab one of my knives and aim at his head. A wave of guilt washes over me. He has already spared me two times, and he always fought fair. Why didn't he attack me yesterday? I don't know, he didn't even try to attack. It seems rather unfair to just kill him from behind like a coward, giving him no real chance at a to fight. Nonsense, it's my job to kill him, and that's what I'm going to do. I throw the knife, but just before I let go, I'm overwashed by doubt again causing me to change the trajectory the last second. My knife hits a tree a few feet away from him, making a hollow noise. Slender turns around really fast, but almost seems to relax when he sees its me.  
"Oops, I missed you, what a shame." I smirk at him._ "A shame indeed my dear Ace, have you lost all your talent overnight?_ He reaches for me with his tendril, but I dodge him. Is it just my imagination, or is he slower then normal? I sloppily throw a few knifes at him, none of them really meant to hit their goal. I don't really feel like killing anyone today, if I'm honest. He also makes a few lazy attempts to attack me, but they are easy to dodge. "I don't think we are going anywhere with this fight today, is it okay for you if we just, I don't know, fight this battle tomorrow, and have some kind of truce now?" He stops in mid motion of stretching his tendrils out for me and seems to think about it. _You're right, you do seem especially weak today, and there is no challenge in just killing you off so very easily. We may continue this tomorrow. _Is he trying to mock me? Well, it's working. "Hey! I'm not weak, I just don't feel like fighting today!" I pout at him._ Sure Ace, how about we get you home, I have things to do._ Get me home? What does he mean? Why would he care? My thoughts are interrupted as he suddenly disappears, and appears right next to me. I must have looked pretty terrified, because he began to explain himself. _Calm down, I am not trying to hurt you, at least not right now. Truce, you remember?_ I slowly nod. „What are you doing then?" _ Getting you home, I don't need you strolling around here right now. And as you said, neither you, nor I are looking for a fight right now. So if you would just trust me this one time? _ I'm not sure why, but he sounds genuine, and he could already have killed me, if he really wanted to, so I decide to trust him. „Okay, but you promise you don't break the truce?" _I promise. _With that he steps closer to me. Great, in comparison to him I feel really even shorter than normally. “Pinky promise?” _ As you wish. _ he crouches down and holds out his finger. They are a bit longer than a humans, and his skin is paler than it should be possible but otherswise it looks completely normal. I am suddenly aware of what a stupid demand this is, but it’s to late to back down now, even if I’m nervous. As we link fingers, I notice that his smooth skin is warmer than I thought. I look at where his face would be if he had one. He doesn’t seem bothered of my childish demand. After a few moments we let go and I awkwardly clear my throat. He lays his hand on my shoulder and the world turns into a swirl of colors. As everything takes form again I am in front of my house. _As you see I am a being of my word. I do not break promises._ "You can teleport other people too? That's so cool!!!" Ooops, there goes the cover of a professional agent. Ah fuck it, I don't care. It IS supercool! _ I can do plenty of things you don't know about, dear Ace._ „At least you can't fly, and that would be even cooler!" I squint at him suspiciously. "Or can you?" A surprised chuckle indicates that he can, in fact, not fly. „Thanks for bringing me home. You aren't so bad if you don't try to kill me, or anyone else. We should make truces more often." He chuckles again. _You are not too bad either. Good Night Ace. _With that he disappears, and I am left standing in front of my house all alone, wondering what the heck just happened.


	9. CHAPTER NINE

Slendermans point of vision:  
I stroll through the woods, and think of ace. I just can't understand why I didn't kill him yesterday, it was the perfect chance. My thoughts are interrupted by hollow sound next to me. It's a knife. I turn around,only to find Ace standing there smirking at me. How long has he been there? „Ooops, I missed you, what a shame." I've seen what a good knife thrower he is, I've seen his knifes hit the mark from even further away. I don't think he even tried._ A shame indeed my dear Ace, have you lost all of your talent overnight? _Of course he hasn't, but that doesn't mean I can't make fun of him. I reach for him with my tendril, but I don't try hard. He isn't really a threat for me, and if I kill him they will just send another agent. Besides, our little encounters are a nice change from my normal routine. He throws a few more knifes at me, but they are easy to dodge. He suddenly stops, and starts to talk. „I don't think we are going anywhere with this fight today, is it okay for you if we just, I don't know, fight this battle tomorrow, and have some kind of truce now?" I stop my halfhearted attempt of an attack, and think about it for a moment. Why not. You're right, you do seem especially weak today. We may continue this tomorrow. He pouts at me. „Hey! I am not weak! I just don't feel like fighting today." he looks kind of cute while pouting. _Sure Ace. How about we get you home? I have things to do._  
I don't know why I suggest it, for once I didn't think before talking. Might as well go with it now. I teleport next to him, I guess he didn't expect it, because he looks terrified. He has many similarities to a kicked puppy right now._ Calm down, I'm not trying to hurt you, at least not right now. Truce, you remember? _After a moment, he relaxes, and nods slowly. „What are you doing then?" _Getting you home. I don't need you strolling around here right now. And as you said, neither you, nor I are looking for a fight right now. So if you would trust me just this one time? _I don't know why I made it sound like a question, I don't need his approval for anything. And yet I wait for his answer. "Okay, but you promise not to break the truce?"_ I promise._ I step closer but he flinches away. “Pinky promise? Does he really think a childish human tradition would stop me from breaking my promise if I really wanted to? Well, if he insists. _ As you wish._ I Crouch down to him and hold out my finger. For a moment he eyes it suspiciously, but then he links his pinky to mine. Why is his face all red? Is he feeling unwell? We let go and I lay my hand on his shoulder. It feels so frail, If I would apply just a little more pressure, I would probably break his bones. But I don't. I teleport us to his house. I know where it is because I watched him go home after our second encounter. Although I hope he doesn't ask me about it...  
The familiar swirl of colors disappears, and we're in front of his house. _ As you see I am a being of my word, I do not break my promises._ "You can teleport other people too? That's so cool!!!" He looks delighted._ I can do many things you don't know about, my dear ace. _"At least you can't fly, although that would be even cooler..." He looks at me suspiciously. "Can you?" I just chuckle.  
"Thanks for bringing me home, you aren't to bad if you are not trying to kill me, or anyone else." Why would be say that, we are enemies! My cheeks grow hot, and at this moment, I am pretty relieved that it's already slightly dark, or he would have noticed my blush. _You aren't to bad either, good night Ace. _With that, I quickly teleport away, before he can say anything else, or even worse, notice the red on my face. I will absolutely not tell the others about this.


	10. CHAPTER TEN

Ace Williams point of vision:  
The following weeks were mixed with extra bad fighting, and occasional conversations about god and the world. I would never admit it, but talking to him feels really good. He is intelligent, and not as shallow as other people I have met. The only problem is that my boss is slowly getting impatient. My coworkers are pushing him to give the case to them instead of me. I can't blame them though, I really don't get any work done. The problem is, that I kind of don't want it to end. I don't know if I even want to kill Slenderman anymore. I roll over in my bed for the thousandth time tonight and stare at the wall quizzically, as I think of all the things I will never be able to do again once I complete my mission. 

I would never take a walk through the forest with him again. No firing the gun just slightly to much to the right, „missing" his head closely. No „sudden emergency" on his side that forces him to stop his succeeding attempt to kill me. No late night talks under the stars. No bringing me home because „I don't need you straying around my forest Ace" .

I am pulled from my thoughts by the ringing of my phone. I look at it, squinting because the bright light is burning my eyes. It’s a text from one of my coworkers.  
Daniel: „come to the forest in about half an hour. Vivienne and me have something important to tell you."  
I glare at my phone. They can't really expect me to go to the forest at fricking 2 am. They can't. Nope. I just won't go.  
I sigh and get up to get dressed. 

Slendermans point of Vision :  
I am currently at the manor with the others, and it is a disaster. Masky and Toby are fighting again, and Sally forced Offenderman to play tea party. (Although I secretly enjoy watching him having to talk to Sally's plushies ). Jeff is telling me something about needing more knives, while Laughing Jack replaces all the normal candy in the manor with his poisoned ones.  
I try to minimize the damages, but I am too distracted. No matter what i think about, my thoughts always seem to wander of to a certain little someone with brown curls. Sure, he is just a weak human, but I can't help but enjoy his company. He is not as annoying as the other Creepypasta, but not as dull as other humans I've encountered. We seem to have some kind of truce (as he has not started any serious attempt to kill me in the last time). I even found myself lying about emergencies to have a reason to delay his inevitable death. The thought of him being happy does not make me as happy as it should. .  
I hear a cough and notice that hoodie is trying to get my attention. „There are intruders in the forest".  
Intruders? Plural? So it can't be Ace, unless he got himself some backup.  
_„Thank you for the information, I will find out who it is, and eliminate possible threats."_  
With that I teleport myself to the forest.


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN

Slendermans Point of Vision :  
I walk through the forest for a minute before I finally spot two humans. One seems to be male, one seems female. What could they want in the woods at night? I walk closer and inspect them further. They wear the same outfit Ace always wears. Black pants and a black button-down. They seem to be waiting for something. Should I kill them right now? Or should I wait and find out what they want. I decide for the latter and wait. After a while one of them speaks up.  
„Daniel? Do you think he'll come? What if Ace is here before him?"  
The male one thinks for a while before answering:" Calm down Viv. I'm sure he is already somewhere in this forest. Maybe we should make some noise so he notices us. And I'm sure Ace won't be here for a while. I bet his lazy ass is still in his bed trying to get up."  
I suppress my anger at this statement, as the pieces come together. It seems like they know Ace. And it seems like they are waiting for me. Well, I can't let them wait for too long, can I? Curious as I am, I teleport myself right in front of them. The male one, who is apparently called Daniel, let's out a high pitched shriek, as the female one just stumbles backwards. Not so brave anymore as it seems.  
_What do are you doing in my forest?_  
The female begins to stutter:"W...We ha.. have a D...deal for you!"


	12. CHAPTER TVELVE

Slenderman's point of Vision:  
What could those feeble humans possibly have to offer me?  
The human named Vivienne continues to speak to me:  
„It has come to our attention that you have not been able to kill Ace Williams."  
Not like I really tried lately...  
„ We will defeat him for you, but you have to be the one to kill him. In exchange we need you to go undercover for a few years, live in another forest, somewhere far away."  
Why on earth would I do that. And why on earth do they think I would participate in such a disgraceful agreement?! But most importantly: what could they gain from this?  
_„What is it that you wish to achieve?"_  
„Well, Williams is a coworker of us. A horrible asshole and cheater. He always gets the best jobs, he gets promoted, everyone loves him! It's so unfair! He's just a lying boot licking faggot! Needless to say, we want him gone. If you kill him and hide for a few years, we can say we fought you with him, unfortunately he died, but in the end we defeated you. We get promoted, and never have to see his face again, and you finally get rid of him. Win-win situation for both of us!"  
Blinding rage fills my mind,and leaves no place for rationality.I shoot my tendril at the feeble unworthy woman. I lift her to my height, and barely notice the others flight. Who cares, I will kill him later. I rip the woman in to parts and watch the light fade from her eyes. I observe her damaged body, and savor the sight of the shocked expression on her face fading away as she dies. I carelessly throw the corpse away, while blood drips on the forest ground, and forms a puddle around her lifeless body, tinting the moss red. What a beautiful sight.

I hear a sound behind me, and snap out of my daze. I turn around and wince as I see the familiar face of a certain human with brown curls and and freckles stare at me with wide eyes.  
No! He is not supposed to see me like this! Full of blood, teeth barred, and standing over the dead body of his coworker. A sight that must scream one thing to him. Monster.   
It's not hard to find out what he thinks right now, I can see the disappointment and disgust written in has face clear as day. But most of all, I see fear. Fear of me.   
„I can explain"  
He just stares at me, and it looks like tears are forming in his eyes, but that could just be my imagination. Then his mouth turns to a thin line, and his gaze hardens.  
„No, you don't need to explain. I can tell what happened. It looks like I saw something in you that you just weren't. I thought you understood me, that you were more than just a monster, but Viviennes dead body tells me otherwise. I cared for you, and it was a mistake. I'm sorry. I should never have complicated things. But I learned from my mistake, I will not make it again. I will kill you, and I will avenge Vivienne."

His words hurt me more than they should. Why, just why doesn't he let me explain?!  
_„Ace wait! please..._  
„DON'T CALL ME THAT! I will come back, and I will complete my mission or die trying. May the best of us win."

With that he turns around and leaves me here.  
I feel so miserable, and my heart aches like I'm about to die. Have I been injured without noticing it? No, I can't find any physical injuries. But why does it hurt so much?! I fall to my knees and let out a sob. Why am I even crying, I'ts not like I care for him anyway. I calm myself and stand up. So you wish to be my enemy Ace? You can have that.


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Ace's point of view:  
I barely register the trees all around me, all I can see is the body of Vivienne, ripped in a half, laying in her own blood. I see Slenderman, bloody splatters all over him, red stains on his face.  
My heart feels like someone stabbed me, but I can't stop now. Who knows what he will do if he gets me. Maybe he will rip me apart like he did with Vivienne.  
Why was Vivienne even in the woods alone, especially at night?  
Finally I'm out of the woods. I get on my motorcycle and drive home. I just want to cry.


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Ace's point of view:  
It's already a week after the incident, and I still stay away from the woods. I just don't want to see his face again so soon. As a feeble attempt at procrastination, I mindlessly watch tv the whole day, while eating ramen. I stare at the tv screen, it's some dumb sitcom about a girl and her everyday problems. I don't really care if she gets that job or not, but I don't have the energy to swap the channel. Just as I lazily reach out for the remote, my phone notifies me of a message. It's Daniel.  
"Hey Ace, we have to talk. It's about Vivienne, and that night in the forest. Meet me at 7 pm at that coffee at Main Street? -Daniel"  
Right! I was so distracted by Vivienne's murder, I completely forgot Daniel was there too! Maybe he can tell me what happened, and why they even were in the woods?_ Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding_ No! Viva dead body was really explicit. Me and Daniel can team up, and defeat Slenderman together, and thus, finally avenge Viv! My interest is piqued, so I roll myself off the couch with a groan, and take a shower. There's still plenty of time until 7 pm.


	15. CHAPTER FIFTEEN

It's almost 7 pm and I barely register all the people around me as I'm walking down Main Street. My thoughts are elsewhere. What does Daniel have to say? I don't have much do with him at work, but I guess he's okay. Does he know what happened in the woods that night? ...Why Slender killed Vivienne? No! It doesn't matter, what he did was unforgivable!  
A rough pat on my shoulder brings me back to reality. I blink at Daniel, who's holding a cup. "Hey dude! What's up! You were late so I already bought you coffee, hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I have something to show you, just follow me, I'll lead you there!" He cheerily hands me the coffee and blabbers on and on as I shamble behind him. Shouldn't he be sad? I mean his girlfriend just died! I look at the cup in my hands. I don't like coffee, I prefer tea, but it would be really impolite to throw it away, so I guess I have to drink it now. I take a reluctant gulp of the hot beverage, and regret it instantly. It's really bitter and tastes burned and salty. Is coffee even supposed to taste salty? I take in my surroundings and notice that Daniel is taking me to the edge of the woods. "Where are we going?”  
"Don't worry pretty boy, I just want to show you something really important!" I ignore how my guts churn as he smirks at me, I really need to know what happened with Viv, and sadly Daniel seems to be my best shot. Curiosity killed the cat after all, so I gulp down the last sip of coffee, and follow him through the sea of pitch black trees looming ominously over our heads. 

*time skip*  
"But Daniel, we've been walking forever, do you even know where we're going?" He stops walking. "But were almost there!"  
"You already said that six times!" He leans against a tree and watches me struggle with the undergrowth. Somehow the forest feels different than the other times. More hostile. „C'mon Williams, only a bit further!"  
I flip the bird at the Daniels smirking tauntingly at me.  
Dumbasses! Wait... Daniels? Why plural? I look at them in concentration, and the Daniels unite to only one dumbass. Sadly, in exchange for that, the forest starts swaying, and becoming blurry. I suddenly feel the ground beneath my face. I squint at the Daniels, who are now three, and coming closer. Their voices are very distant like through fog. „Fucking finally you useless faggot, thought it'd take forever for that stuff to take effect!" My one distant voice chimes in. Or is it his? No, I'm pretty sure it's mine... " What did you put in that coffee..." "Gamma-butyrolacton, although I suppose you don't understand what that is. Can your drugged little brain even comprehend what I'm talking about?"  
I really want to punch him right now, but... my arms are so heavy... and I'm so tired... wait, I can't sleep now! I have to do something important! ... what was it again? I can't remember. My eyelids feel so heavy, what if I just close my eyes for a second...

I am about to give in to the deep darkness that is stretching out its fingers for me, as I feel a cold sensation on my wrists, and a click. Wait, click? I force my eyes open, only to see handcuffs on my wrists and ankles, and Daniel smirking down at me evilly. "Let me go! I didn't do anything, why are you doing this?!?" I trash against the cuffs, but it's hopeless. "Oh don't bother. I know you didn't kill Viv, but if you wouldn't be such a horrible fucking ass-kissing fag, me and Vivienne would never have met Slenderman, she'd still be alive!" He glares at me. "That's why I'm here with you. Slenderman hates you too, he's your arch-enemy after all, so I guess he wants to kill you. I will give you hell, and if he doesn't come to kill you himself, I will. And if he DOES come, I'll kill you both! There's nothing you can do about it!" I timidly notice he's holding a baton, before it makes a forceful encounter with my left leg. The sharp hot sensation of pain is flooding my senses, and brings hot tears to my eyes, but I clench my teeth shut and swallow the scream. I can't show him weakness. "Ah, playing brave, aren't we? I WANNA HEAR YOU SCREAM!!!" With that he hits me again, and again. And I scream. I scream like my life depends on it, but he doesn't stop. Every fiber of my body is in agonizing pain,except for my legs, but I can't feel them at all. My tears blur the sight on Daniels furious face, as he continues to color the forest ground red with my blood. Above him, I can see the trees and the sky. 

The trees make me think of him.

Slenderman, if you can hear me, please just kill me,make the pain stop! Please I beg you!  
I can't feel any of Daniels punches and kicks anymore, and I can't feel his baton, I just see the blood. Too much blood. I let my eyes fall shut, and cry a bit more. At least now I know why slender killed Vivienne, he did not betray me after all. But I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I wish I'd just die. With that thought in mind, I let the darkness take over.


	16. CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Slendermans Point of Vision:  
Why, just why didn't Ace let me explain the situation to him! It's been a week, and he hasn't been back yet, maybe.. no! I'm sure he'll come back eventually! But it doesn't even matter, we are enemies once again...  
„Boss!"  
„Boss!"  
„Boss!"  
Seems like Toby is trying to get my attention.  
„There are intruders in the forest again, but I can't kill them because Sally is forcing me to play tea party!"  
Only now I notice he wears a dress and has a crown on his head.  
_„Well you do look charming Toby, the dress suits you very well!"_  
He just glares up at me.  
I guess I could use a little distraction...  
_„I will tend to it, please inform the others I will be absent for a while."_  
With that said I teleport into the forest.

I immediately feel a sense of calmness wash over me, as I see the familiar trees around me, but it quickly fades away as I hear Daniels voice. What is he doing here again? Shouldn’t it be clear to him that he is not welcome? _ not at all welcome_  
„ ...and look at how pathetic you are now, not so cocky anymore huh?"  
And who is he talking to?  
I walk closer to the voice, careful not to make a noise that could alert him of my presence.  
I pull away the twigs obscuring my vision, only to see something I'd rather not seen.  
Daniel, holding a baton, standing with his back to me, looking down at something. The thing seems to be a person, all bloody and beat up. One leg is lying in a really weird angle, it's probably not supposed to look like that. The person is cuffed up and it looks like they already stopped fighting back for a while. Are they conscious? Or even still alive? The eyes are opened,and... 

wait. WAIT. I know these eyes, and I know this face, it's all bloody and swollen, but I KNOW THIS FACE.  
Oh no, OH FUCK NO IT'S ACE!  
I have to check if he's still alive, please be still alive!  
I try to calm down and concentrate on his thoughts.  
„Slenderman, if you can hear me, please just kill me, make the pain stop! Please, I beg you!" With that he closes his eyes and tears roll down his freckled cheeks. „I wish I'd just die."  
Then nothing. Only black. I try to get a hold of a thought, but there's nothing. His face looks pale, and he's not moving.  
No. NO! I teleport right behind Daniel, and rip his baton from him. _„THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO HIM, YOU WILL PAY!"_  
He reaches for a gun, but I catch his wrist with my tentacle before he can fire it. I keep tightening the tentacle around his wrist until I hear a satisfying crack and he drops the gun while screaming in pain.  
I wrap my tentacles around his wriggling and trashing body, and lift him up until he is eye level with me, or more like mouth level. He is crying like an infant at this point.  
_You will suffer like he did_  
I tighten my grip around him, and he gasps for air and claws desperately at my tentacles, trying to free himself, until he finally goes limp. I could just bite his head off easily, but he is so very disgusting that I just chuck him at a tree instead.  
I have more important things to tend to right now. Ace still isn't moving!  
I rush over to him, and kneel beside him.  
Yes! He is still breathing! From what I can see, he seems to have a broken leg, probably a concussion, and a few open wounds... I better get him to Eyeless Jack soon, before he bleeds out.  
I carefully lift him up, while trying not to hurt him, and look at his pale and bloody bruised face. He looks so untroubled and beautiful, yet he is so hurt.  
_Please don't die Ace, I need you! Please forgive me for not being there in time, I wish I'd been able to protect you..._


	17. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Eyeless Jack POV:  
I'm listening to music as boss appears in front of me. I think I'll never get used too him teleporting. Wait, who is he holding? And why does he look so frantic?  
_ “Jack! You need to fix him up, he doesn't have much time left, please hurry!" _  
I gesture for him to lay what looks like a very beaten up young man on the operation table. What happened? And who is this? He never brings people in. Especially not normal humans.  
"Uhm, I will try my best. I can't promise anything though, he looks pretty bad. Lost a lot of blood. Is he a pasta? Or maybe a new proxy of yours? I thought you had enough?"  
I try to stop his bleedings while checking how much damage was done to his bones.  
_"Something different. Why does it even concern you? Just help Ace."_  
I squint at him suspiciously.  
"Ace? Boss, how do you know this man?"  
_"I... we were rather close before...can't you just help him PLEASE?" _

Oh wow. Oh my fucking god. Did he just...? I think this is serious!  
I silently fix up "Ace" and avoid looking at boss.  
"Just one question."  
_"What"_  
"Do you care for him?"  
_"Why does it concern you?" _

He looks away. Funny how he averts my gaze even though he doesn't even have a face...

„Please be honest with me." 

_„Fine. I was sure I didn't, but then...  
Well it looks like I do care..."_

„Okay."

_„Is he going to be alright?"_

„ I think so."


	18. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Ace's POV:  
_Ouch. Why does my body hurt so damn much? Am I still alive? Is this the afterlife? _I crack my eyes open, only to close them again because the harsh, white light burns my eyes. I try to feel my surroundings but my arm feels incredibly heavy...  
_"Don't move, you're injured."_  
That voice... I know it.   
I open my eyes again, and squint at where the voice came from. There he sits, Slenderman. At the side of the hospital bed I'm lying in. His suit is creasy and blood stained, he looks exhausted and... worried? No, that must be my imagination. I let my gaze wander throughout the small room. The walls are all white, and I can see the forest through the window beside me. My left leg seems to be in a cast. "What.. what happened? Where am I?"  
_"I found you in the woods, you were badly injured. This Daniel human kept hurting you, and I couldn't just leave you there."_  
My throat suddenly feels very dry as I remember what has happened. And then I realize something. Slender has killed Vivienne to protect me, and I have called him a monster for it. He even tried to explain, but I didn't listen.  
"You... you saved me? Even though I said I would kill you, that I wanted us to be just enemies? Even.. even though I called you a monster?"  
He looks away. _ "Well I couldn't let my favorite nemesis get himself killed, could I? That's my job after all. Besides, having you as my prisoner will be very useful if your agency starts to attack me again."_

Ah. prisoner, that makes more sense.  
I dismiss the feeling of disappointment that settles coldly in my gut and look up at him. "Where am I?" He looks relieved over the change of subject.  
_”You're at my manor, it's in the Forest, as you might have noticed."_  
"You have a manor? That's so awesome!" I smile at him. It's pretty understandable he can't just let me go after he brought me to his secret hideout to patch me up. He can't know if I run to my bosses instantly, and next thing he knows he's waking up in a cell of Area 51. It still hurts a bit though.  
"You probably won't let me leave huh?"  
He avoids my gaze once again.  
_”I'm sorry Ace, but you know I can't do that._  
You can live here though, you'll have all you need. You can move freely around the manor, just don't try to leave.  
You know I'll catch you in no time, and it would... complicate things. I need you to understand I could lock you up just as well, and I won't hesitate to do so if you pose a threat to my loved ones.  
And the possibility of you telling your higher-ups where my manor is located, is a very real, dangerous threat if you're walking around freely.  
Let's just say me just locking you up is the best that can happen to you if you try to run."

I gulp nervously at his threat. I guess escape plans are off the table for now. Or at least I’d have to be really careful not to get caught.  
Well, at least he's being honest. And walking around freely in the manor and having all I need does not sound too bad. There certainly are worse ways to treat a prisoner.  
"I understand."  
_”That's good. Do you want me to show you the manor? Your leg is broken, but Jack made you a special cast so you won't need crutches."_  
"Uhm, sure! But who is Jack?"  
_”I'll introduce you right away, as well as to the other residents of the manor. They might look and act a bit.. odd, but please give them a chance. You might actually like them." _  
He holds out his hand for me to take, and I do. I carefully test if I can stand on my injured foot, and it actually works!  
I take a few steps as I slowly get the hang of it. "You know what? I was wrong, I think you're so much more than just a monster." This time I am the one avoiding his gaze, but neither does he say anything, nor does he let go of my hand. I finally dare to take a glance at his face. WAIT, _IS HE BLUSHING?!?! _I quickly look away. I'm probably imagining things again. I grip his hand tighter so I won't fall when I trip. Right, just because of that. Then he leads me out of the room.


	19. CHAPTER NINETEEN

Slenderman's POV:  
Our hands are still intertwined as I lead Ace down the stairway. I hope the pastas will behave around him. Maybe they'll get along and he won't try to leave. I really don't want to have to lock him up, or worse. I'm not sure if I still could do worse to be honest. What I told him were just empty threats to stop him from trying to escape. I didn't like it, but it's important he's too scared to try. Only the thought of seeing him hurt, or even hurting him myself makes me feel nauseous and anxious. Why do I care so much? He should be just another enemy, just another victim. _Another victim would be long dead by now. _But I don't want him to be to be dead. I don't want him to be just another enemy. I want him to be... _What do I want him to be? _I don't quite know yet.  
„Soo.. who are the other residents? Are they your family? Friends?"  
Ace seems pretty unbothered even though I just threatened him moments ago. _In fact he told me I'm not a monster shortly after. _My face gets hot at the memory. I curse it to stop. _What is he playing at?   
„They are my employees. Or protégées as you could say." _  
He looked a bit puzzled. „Employees? What do you need employees for?"   
_To keep people like you away from me normally. For example.  
„I don't quite think this needs to concern you, my dear. Just tell me if one bothers you and I shall have a talk with them about it."   
Why is he staring at me like that? Why is he blushing?!?_  
And then the dawning realization. I just called him my Dear. Crap.   
Thankfully we arrive in the living room at just the right moment. Ben is lounging on the armchair, watching something on his phone, and EJ,LJ,Toby and Jeff are lounging on the Couch, watching something on the TV. I cough discreetly to make them notice our presence.  
They turn around and everyone except EJ looks shocked as they see the new face. Toby speaks up first. „Boss, who is this? Why did you bring a human here?" Jeff also seems intrigued. „Is he a new Creep?"   
I motion for them to be silent.  
_”This is Ace. He will be living with us from now on. He is our... guest. Please treat him nicely or you have a personal problem with me." _  
I look down at Ace. He seems a bit overwhelmed with their appearances, or maybe it's just the many new faces at the same time, I can't tell._ „I'll be leaving you alone for now. EJ? Please show him his room if you all are done getting to know each other. Ben, for the sake of Satan, please put your phone down for a minute." _with that I teleport to my office. I trust Jack to handle the situation. I've ordered him to inform me should one of the creeps get aggressive towards Ace, or should there be a problem at all.


	20. CHAPTER TWENTY

Ace's POV:  
Okay. They really should stop staring at me like that!  
There is one with a white hoodie, who has long black hair. His eyes seems wrong, probably because they haven't blinked once. I can't stop staring at the scars that are carved into his cheeks, making him smile forever.  
„I'm Jeff the k-„  
He suddenly stops talking as the guy with the blue mask kicks him in the shin.  
„Jeff the uh, the coolest. Jeff the coolest." he finishes lamely. _Definitely not what he was going to say. _Nevermind. „Hello Jeff the coolest, nice to meet you! I'm Ace Williams. " He cringes and awkwardly takes my hand. „Just Jeff Please." He motions to the boy with the blue mask. „This is Eyeless Jack. He has no eyes AND ALSO NO FUCKING MANNERS!" He lunges at Jack who simply steps to the side and lets him fall to the floor. _  
A young man with brown hair speaks up. His body seems to twitch and crack constantly. „I'm Toby! And this:" He motions at a blonde teen who hasn't put their phone down once „...Is Ben."   
I smile at Toby, he seems nice. „ It's cool to meet you Toby."   
The tall black and white clown, who has been silently staring at me before starts to smile widely. „Hello dear friend! I'm the one and only Laughing Jack! Would you like some candy?" He holds out a lollipop, and since I haven't eaten for... _when did I eat the last time? Whatever. _I reach for the lollipop but Jack with the blue mask rips it from my grasp and throws it behind the TV. I give him an irritated look. „What the heck man?" The clown speaks up again. „Don't sorry, I have more!" he holds up some candy, but Jack steps in front of me. „Don't wat anything he offers you Ace. And LJ, boss is going to rip you in half, hang your guts all over the trees as a warning and I'm going to videotape it if you don't drop these right now." ___  
The clown (I guess I should start referring to him as LJ from now on) gasps dramatically.   
„Calm down, this is normal candy, I would never treat our dearest guest this badly! I also didn't know slender was this attached to this human." he leans down to me, coming uncomfortably close. „What's so special about you kiddo?"   
I take a step back and suppress a shudder. „I can survive only off of instant noodle soup, that's got to be worth something."   
He breaks into shrill laughter.  
„AHAHAHAHAHA I like you kiddo! Finally someone with a sense of humor! I think we'll get along just great. Candy?" I eye the Bonbon suspiciously. „No thank you."   
EJ taps my shoulder.  
„Please follow me, I'll bring you to your room." he leads me through the door, up the stairway and into a corridor. He opens a wooden door and reveals a nice and tidy room. In the corner there's a big bed with a blue blanket and pillow and on the window is a desk with a big bookshelf beside it.   
I am about to look closer at the books as Jack coughs discreetly to get my attention. „You can make yourself at home. Dinner will be at eight. Just down the stairway and then to the left. Please ask if you need any help or have a question. See you!"   
with that he leaves me to examine my new home.


	21. CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Ace's POV:  
As it was time, I made my way downstairs. Even if Jack wouldn't have told me where to go, I wouldn't have been able to miss the right room. I just have to follow the loud screams and shouts. I briefly consider climbing through a window and running till I can't anymore. If I'm lucky and they take long enough to notice I'm gone I might make it to safety. Safety. Could I even be safe anywhere? No, like he said, he'd always find me. Plus, my leg was still injured. So I take a deep breath and knock on the door. Everything goes completely quiet instantly.  
_„Come in"_  
Slender's voice. At least he's he's there.  
Hesitantly I open the door and enter the room. Slender is sitting at the top of a very large table and many unusual looking people are sitting at the sides. The only chair that is left free is at the side next to the creepy clown. That is until not clown Jack speaks up. "Hey Jeff, why don't you go get some salt?"  
Surprisingly he actually gets up and trots off to what I presume is the kitchen.  
I go to the free chair at the side of LJ, only to realize it's gone. I stare at the spot. „Uhh...."  
LJ gives me a challenging look.  
„What seems to be the problem, officer?"  
„I'm not.. where's the...„  
He's stares straight into my eyes.  
„The what?"  
Thankfully EJ interrupts our little staring contest.  
„Why don't you sit over here?"  
Right next to slender, who's looking noticeably uninvolved.  
„Isn't that Jeff's place?"  
„Not anymore."  
I mean... whatever.  
I sit down and start to eat, it's Lasagna.  
"Sooo... which of you cooked?  
_“Me.“_  
"Wow, you can cook? That's amazing!  
I am actually delighted, as the lasagna tastes incredible.  
The rest of the dinner is spent over weird but oddly entertaining conversations. ____

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

Time skip

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

I'm back in my room reading a book I found in the shelf, as I hear a knock on the door.  
_"'May I come in?"_  
I'm a bit startled to hear his voice, I was expecting him to... what was I even expecting him to do? What did he do when he wasn't in the forest or at our little fights? I didn't know.  
"Sure, come in."  
I was expecting him to use the door, but he just materializes right in my room. He seems even taller here, and in comparison the furniture looks oddly small. His black suit is tidy as ever, and with his bright red tie his pale face stands out even more. He seems to think for a moment before he finally speaks up.  
_"Would you care to join me for a walk?"___

__

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

__

I consider it for a while. What harm could come from it, really?  
"I'd like that."  
_"Wonderfull. Should I teleport us into the forest then? Or would you rather walk?"_

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

"Oh? We can teleport, I don't mind it. I think it's cool actually."  
And although he doesn't have a face, he still averts my gaze for some reason. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

"Is everything alright? You seem a bit.. off..."

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ "It's nothing." _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

" Well now you're just lying."

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

To late I realize what I have said. And suddenly he is standing right in front of me, and my head starts to throb with sudden static. He grabs my face and forces me to look at his face. 

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_"How dare you call me a liar? Do not forget who you are, who I am. You are my prisoner and nothing more. You are at my mercy and I could snap your little neck in a heartbeat. Do you honestly think you could stop me? Fragile, fragile human..." _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

I don't dare to move, or even to talk. I just gulp and nod weakly. He keeps staring at me for a few terrifying moments before he seems to snap out of a gaze, abruptly let's me go and takes a few hurried steps away from me for which I'm incredibly grateful. I scramble away from him, pulse racing.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I overreacted, it won't happen again. I will leave you know if you wish me to."_

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

I suspiciously eye him for a moment. He looks collected and shocked at his own actions. Still, it sends my heart racing with paranoia to see how fast and unpredictably he switches from casual conversation to threatening me and back. Still I sigh and make a decision.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

"It's okay, I shouldn't have insisted. I'd still like to go on that walk with you, if the offer still stands."

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

He looks up at me in surprise.

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ "Really? Well, I mean... of course the offer still stands." ___

__

_ __ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

He suddenly takes a step in my direction and although I really should have predicted it, I flinch. He freezes, and I immediately feel bad as I see the look of guilt on his face.

__

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"_May I come closer please? I do not wish to harm you, I was just trying to teleport us." _

__

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

"Uh, right, I was just.., I just... whatever. Not important, I'm sorry."

__

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

He stares at me and I suddenly feel the urge to make myself seem as small as possible. Then his gaze softens.

__

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_"Please do not apologize, you did not do anything wrong. I'm sorry I startled you. May I take your hand?" _

__

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

He slowly reaches out his hand like a gentleman asking a lady for a ballroom dance. I take his hand and the world blurrs and swirls in strange colors until we stand under high pine trees and it smells like earth and moss. We silently start walking through the endless trees, my hand still in his. His touch was soft and light as a feather, as if he was scared he would break me. Well, to be fair, he probably could. I could break away any moment, but still I didn't.  
We didn't speak, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, we just appreciated the beautiful nature around us.

__

__

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__


	22. CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Slender's POV:  
Why did I have to loose my temper like that? Everything was going so well. He didn't even do anything.  
It was just... he was the notorious Slenderman, he killed people, he was ruthless, and this puny human just came along and just dared to... dared to do what? Care for him? Was that why he had been so mad? People did not not like him. They were afraid, or at best tolerated him. Of course he had his Proxy's but that was different. Maybe that's why he has snapped. He was so unused to someone genuinely asking for his well-being that he immediately suspected some kind of ulterior motive. Did Ace really care? Or was this all just a part of some elaborate plan to at best escape from him and at worst kill or imprison him and his protégées? He felt fear and anger rise up again but was brought back by the petite man beside him tripping over a root and loosing his balance. More out of instinct than actual decision he caught him before he could fall face first into the damp forest ground.

_"Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, thanks, I was thinking of something else.."

_"Try to be careful, you don't want to hurt yourself." _

No, the clumsy and sweet man who cared for him simply couldn't be the cold and manipulative agent his anxiety had made him out to be. And yet, Ace had almost killed him multiple times at their first encounters. Ace might think he never had a chance but he'd been closer to defeating him than Slender would have liked. Certainly closer than anyone before him. That was one of the things that made him so interesting to him. That and the way he looks at me when he thinks I'm not noticing

The thought makes his cheeks burn. He looks at the man beside him, who suppresses a shiver. Without thinking, he takes his own suit jacket and drapes it over the smaller man beside him, he doesn't need it anyway. Ace looks up at him with surprise written over his face, but then he giggles and smiles.

"How are you even that tall? Look, it goes all the way down to my knees!"

To underline his words, he wildly flaps his arms which are disappearing in the sleeves.  


_"I'm not tall, you are just short."_

"That's not true! I'm totally very much bigger than you!"

_"Clearly"_

"Besides, being short also has its benefits. You're more agile for example! I bet I could climb that tree over there faster than you!"

He looks at me with a diabolical grin.

"Bet?"

_"Oh, it's on!"_


	23. CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

?????? Point of vision:  
I carefully make my way trough the forest, determined to not trip over any roots and fall on my injured wrist. Luckily I already know the way from when I secretly followed Slenderman take stupid Ace away with him like his life meant anything.  
I can't understand why Slenderman would care about him, since I thought they were enemies, but it seems like I missed some very important information. Still, I should probably be glad, or else Slenderman probably wouldn't have forgotten to check if I was actually dead after chucking me at a tree, or would have noticed me following them to his mansion. But he didn't. And now I know where he is. And I do not plan to keep it to myself. 

Oh Ace, you miserable little asshole,  
and Slenderman you good for nothing Cryptid, you're going down! 

I smirk evilly as I realize how my vengeance will unfold.  
There are preparations to be made.


	24. CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Ace point of vision:  
As we returned from our walk I was happy , but also exhausted to the bone. There had been chances to run away, but without knowing where I was I might walk for days without reaching civilization. For all I knew he might have teleported us to the other side of earth. Besides, there was no real chance of him not noticing I was gone for long enough to get away.  
He would always find me, those were his woods after all.  
It was not all that bad either. We talked about books we had read, and our favorite characters.  
He was a surprisingly picky reader, considering how much free time he probably had at hand. But if I were as old as he is I probably would get sick of reading the same story in different settings for a thousand times too. We laughed a lot and sometimes I even forgot I was supposed to be a "prisoner".  
He just seemed so nice.  
I liked his over the top classy speaking patterns, and how he was never openly and verbally rude. Even as we fought in the past, or at the very beginning he had never been rude. It was such a crass difference to Daniel or Vanessa, who had always talked down to me, even though I had mostly chalked it up to them joking. I now knew they had never been joking, but always deadly serious. I suppress I shiver, thinking of Daniel and how he had grinned while hitting me over and over again, little droplets if my blood running down his cheeks and dripping from his nose.

_"Are you okay? You seem... distressed."_

Slender sounds concerned.  
We are just walking up the stairs towards my room.  
I nervously chuckle.

"Sorry, I was just thinking unpleasant thoughts. Can't you tell? "

He looks away. 

_"No... the medicine you took during our third encounter also seems to limit my mind reading regarding you. I can only do it if you are extremely weak or very distressed. "_

I raise my eyebrows.  
"Really? That's awesome. What am I thinking right now?"

He shakes his head, annoyed at my shenanigans. 

_"Have you not listened to me, or is this your childish attempt to try and changing the subject? I am still awaiting the answer to my question. Are you okay? What were you thinking of?”_

I sigh in defeat.

"I was just having a flashback of my little encounter with Daniel. It was not very... pleasant."

He makes an concerned expression. 

_"I am sorry you had to endure that.  
He is truly the scum of humankind."_

He looks so angry I get slightly nervous. I have to repeatedly remind myself that his anger isn't aimed at me.

_"I sincerely hope nothing like that ever happens to you again.  
I simply won't let it."_

He is silent for a while. I don't know how to answer.

_“How is your ankle doing?“_

Oh, it's fine. This.... Jack? Must be a really good Doctor. Tell him I said thank you. I forgot to tell him in person.

_"I will. Good night Ace."_

"Sleep well Slender."

Just as I put my hand of the doorknob, I hear his voice again, although very quiet.

_"Ace?"_

I hesitate.

"Yes?"

_"I'm sorry for our last encounter before all of this. You know, your two idiot colleagues. I should have reacted some different way, or tried to make it right somehow. I know how wrong it must have seemed to you. I apologize.“_

I look at him, disbelieving.

"You apologize? You did nothing wrong, you defended me and I didn't even let you explain, I just jumped to conclusions like some idiot. I called you a monster, even though you are no such thing.  
And even though I said I'd kill you, that you were my enemy, you still saved me from Daniel." 

He stares at me and I avoid his gaze. Was this too much? I should just have shut up, but no, me and my stupid rambling.

_"Sleep well Ace, tell me if you need anything.  
Sweet dreams."_

With that, he disappears and leaves only me, still clutching the door knob.


	25. CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Slenderman Point of vision:  
As I teleported back into my room, I was overwhelmed by a feeling I could not recognize. I did not like it but.... it did not feel all that bad either. I felt slightly sick, and my palms were all sweaty. 

Why do I not know this feeling? I have lived for such a long time, how is it possible I first feel it now? 

Maybe he was sick, yeah, that probably was it. He would just go to bed early. 

But as he was laying in bed, sleep would not come. He kept thinking of what Ace had said, how adorably he had shied away from his gaze while doing so, afraid of his reaction. 

He thanked me for saving him.  
Even though I keep him here as a prisoner only to stop the FBI from sending more agents.

But he had to admit that was not all that true. There were much more effective ways to defend his protégées and forest from threats, and none of them ended well for Ace.  
He begrudgingly had to admit to himself that he had grown to like the little FBI man with his flippant lines, his brown curls and green eyes. He liked how sometimes his calm professional facade failed and his giddy and easily impressed side came to light. He also liked to have deep philosophical conversations with him, which he couldn't have with anyone else since his Proxies and the Creeps did not like the same things as he did, and anyone else would simply run away screaming. (Not exactly an unjustified reaction he had to admit)  
But Ace did not seem to fear him that way, sure he could almost feel the fear on him if he got mad or had to threaten him, how he shrinked away and how his eyes got wide. But mostly he tried to be civil now, especially towards Ace. So they had intellectual conversations he had so lacked in his life before. The smaller male would laugh at his jokes and actually value his opinion on books, all the while seeming like he were simply talking to a friend and not a terrible creature that could snap his neck at any moment. Not that he would do such thing, but he could.  
But the little FBI man didn't seem to mind much.  
He had even teased him for being slower at climbing trees, which was admittedly hard if you were super tall and did not want to rip your suit.  
Thinking of how Ace had cheered as he had finally participated in the mans shenanigans made his face feel hot. He had looked so happy. He wanted to see more of that happiness. For entirely selfish reasons of course. If Ace was happy, he would less likely try to flee, and thus minimize the threat to him and his employees. At last that was what he tried to tell himself. All other possibilities were simply ignored. Why else would he care about the humans happiness? Out of sentimentality? Ridiculous!

Sighing, he got out of bed. It was useless, he would not be able to sleep tonight. He would teleport to the forest to take a little walk and think for a while.  
But first he would drop by in Aces room, there was something he had to do there.

Authors note:  
To my readers: I love and cherish all three of you!


	26. CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Aces point of view:  
As I woke up, I immediately noticed something on my nightstand. I groggily rubbed my eyes and reluctantly sat up in bed, so I could see what it was. It looked like a black envelope. I reached for it, and the paper felt soft under my fingers. 

Who could have put it there while I was sleeping? 

Considering he had locked the door, there weren't that many possibilities. he carefully opened it, and took out the letter on the inside. It was written in neat cursive handwriting.  
Bingo, this could only be from Slender. Everyone else would probably simply have used a sticky note or something.  
The letter said:

_Dear Ace,  
I would like to formally invite you to join me for a cup of tea this afternoon. You know where my room is located, so if if you choose to accept my offer simply come over. If you don't show up I will take no offense and simply drink my tea alone.  
Again, you are under no obligation to join me, I would understand if you do not wish to._

_I wish you a pleasant day and eagerly await your decision._

_Slenderman_

Ace rolled his eyes. How very extra for an invitation to afternoon tea. Of course he would join him. But first he needed breakfast.  
He looked at his rumpled clothes. He probably needed new ones. But how could he get them? His gaze fell on the closet. He walked over to it and looked inside. There were clothes!  
Different colored button downs and flannels, jeans, sweaters, T-Shirts, tank tops and even sweatpants!  
It looked pretty warm outside, so he chose some jeans and a green tank top.  
Now readily dressed he gridded down the stairs to find some breakfast. 

As he opened the door, he could immediately see some of the pastas eating breakfast. It looked very funny. Laughing Jack had a bowl full of candy which he ate like cereal, ignoring the dirty glances Ben threw him at the repeating crunching sound he made as he crushed Bonbons with his sharp teeth. Ben was not eating, but playing the switch and looking annoyed. Jeff actually ate cereal, but he kept having difficulties with his cut open cheeks, and some of the cereal always fell back out. The Jack with the blue mask was eating what looked like raw steak, and Toby was just putting extra sugar into his cereal. Slender was nowhere to be seen. 

"Good Morning everyone"

Their heads turned almost in unison.  
Jack spoke up first. 

"Good Morning Ace, would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please."

"What do you eat?" 

Weird question, but he seemed serious. I looked at the raw steak(?) on his plate and at the candy the other Jack was innocently chewing while Ben kept glaring at him.

"Some cereal would be nice."

Eyeless Jack ( that was his name right?) looks around. 

"Sally? I know you're here somewhere. Can you show Ace where to find the cereal please?"

Suddenly there is a tiny girl in front of me. She wears a pink dress and clutches a teddy bear.  
She speaks up with a timid voice.

"Hello. I can show you, just follow me."

With that she spins around and walks toward the kitchen. I follow her.

"So you're Sally? It's nice to meet you! I'm Ace."

She looks at me like I'm a little stupid.

"I know, Jackie just said so."

My face gets red. 

"Uhm, yeah I guess he did. Sorry, I just woke up."

Luckily she just smiles at me. 

"No problem. There is the cereal. Would you like to play with me after breakfast?"

I am about to answer that I'd like that as I hear Jack shout from the living room. 

"No Sally, he does NOT like to play with you!!!" 

She pouts. 

"He's no fun!"

We make our way back to the living room, me now holding a bowl of cereal. 

"But Jack, I'd like to play with her!"

He eyes me reluctantly.

"Alright, but only if Sally promises not to play any of her usual "games"."

Sally nods dutifully. 

"We will only have a tea party with mister bear!" 

Jack sighs defeatedly. 

"That's okay I guess. Have fun you two!"


	27. CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Aces point of view:  
As I made my way to Slenders office, I had on some glittering pink eyeshadow Sally had insisted on. I didn't have the time to take it off yet, besides, I quite liked it.  
As I got to his door I hesitated for a second.  
Was I really about to have tea with the creature I was originally sent out to kill?  
But this wasn't a monster, this was Slender.  
The Slender I'd had philosophical conversations with, who I'd taken walks in the moonlight with, who'd miserably climbed a tree just because I dared him to. The Slender who had saved me. 

But also the Slender who has almost killed me multiple times. 

I snickered. 

I did try to kill him several times too.

So I knock. There is a few seconds of silence before I hear his voice. 

_„Come in."_

I crack the door open and step inside. He is sitting at an ancient looking wooden desk and reads a book. His tie is purple. 

„I like your tie." 

He seems happy to see me.

_„Why thank you, you look quite stunning too. I adore your choice of make up."_

I chuckle. 

„ I had a tea party with Sally. She insisted on making me beautiful."

_„Well she certainly did a good job. I am glad to hear you two get along well. Why don't you sit down? Do you want anything with your tea? Maybe sugar?Honey? Milk?"_

I sit down in the comfortable looking leather chair opposite of him. 

„A little honey would be nice, thank you."

He hands me a beautiful looking old porcelain cup, with what smells like earl grey.  
I take a small sip, it's delicious.  
He sits down opposite from me, the purple tie catching my eye once again. I like how it looks on him. It somehow harmonizes with his suit, even better than the red one. While the red one makes him look dangerous, the purple one somehow makes him look sophisticated and happy. But then again, maybe that is just his behavior right now. 

_„I am quite delighted you decided to join me. I was not sure whether it would sound like a ridiculous request, considering....well it does not matter. I am glad you did."_

„I am glad too. This tea is delicious."

I smile at him, and he seems relieved.  
I eye the book which is lying on the desk before him.

„What are you Reading?"

He gazes at the book lovingly. 

_„The name of the Wind. It is quite the interesting book."_

„Really? What is it about?"

_„It's the tale of a young sorcerer, trying to solve the mystery about his parent's death, while simultaneously trying to find his place in the world. I like the charming and poetic way it's written."_

He seems genuinely delighted while talking about the book, it's kinda cute. 

Wait no, what am I thinking! 

„That sounds interesting! I'm surprised I don't know the book already!"

He seems to think for a bit before answering.

_„Well, I could always... lend it to you. If you actually desire to read it, of course."_

He seems nervous about my answer, for some reason. 

„Of course! I'd love to read it! It's so nice of you to offer! I'll be careful not to damage it, of course."

To my surprise, he hands it over to me immediately.

„But don't you want to finish it first? Don't worry, I can wait."

_„Oh, I already know how it ends. I am reading it for the third time."_

„So it's that good huh?"

_„Oh absolutely."_

He doesn't have a face, but I could swear he smiles at me, an open, real smile.

The rest of the afternoon is spent with pleasant conversations about everything, but mostly about books. I find myself smiling a lot, especially when I look at him or he tries to make silly jokes.  
And sometimes he looks at me for a moment longer than normal, especially when I laugh or say something stupid he seems to find very amusing, and I find my heart racing or my face getting hot. 

As I leave his room it's almost evening, and I have a big smile on my face.  
What did he say again, right before I left?  
_„Have a nice evening my Darling."_  
I giggle and blush. I have almost reached my room as the realization suddenly dawns on me.  
Oh no.  
Oh no.  
_I am in love with Slenderman._


	28. CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Ace's point of vision:  
As I was getting ready for dinner, I was still coming to terms with what I had just realized. 

What the heck am I supposed to do now? He can't possibly like me back!

I sigh in defeat. I would just have to hide my feelings until they went away, like I had always done in the past.  
Thankfully he could mostly not read my mind anymore because of the meds I'd taken, or I'd have a much bigger problem.

I leave my room and go down to get dinner.

As I enter the room I am immediately tackled with a hug. It's Sally.

„Ace! You still have the make up on!"

I chuckle.

„Of course Sal, you did your best to make me look pretty, and now I'm just supposed to take it off the moment I'm out of the room? No way!"

She tilts her head to the side, which makes her look like a curious cuckoo. 

„But that's what everyone else does!"

I smile down at her. 

„Maybe they don't have a sense of fashion. I, for one, am not missing my chance to look fabulous!"

That answer seems to satisfy her and she happily skips away. 

I sit down between Slender and Laughing Jack.  
The monochrome Clown stares at me, unblinking, with and eerie smile on his face. 

„So Buddy, how was your day? Did anything nice happen?"  
I can see how Eyeless Jack glares at him from across the desk. Sally giggles. 

„Yeah, it was a really great day. But what do you mean, „did anything nice happen"?"

He looks at me with an expression I think is supposed to look innocent, but with his wide unblinking eyes it seems more unnerving and psychotic. 

„Oh nothing, I was just asking. You see, you never know when something... interesting might have happened."

I look at him, seriously trying to grip what he was getting at. Thankfully Slender comes to my rescue.

_„I think this were quite enough questions for today Jack. Why don't you let our guest eat in peace."_

I start eating my soup, as Sally speaks up.

„Slender? Can I show Ace my favorite place tomorrow? You know, the one in the forest."

The table gets suddenly quiet. Everyone stares at Slender too see how he reacts.  
I lower my head and find that my soup is suddenly very interesting.  
Obviously Slender won't say yes to that, I am still a prisoner here. Walks with him were one thing, as I obviously didn't have a chance against him, especially without weapons and still weakened.  
But a walk alone with Sally? And away from the manor? That was obviously too dangerous.  
Of course Sally has no way of knowing that, as Slender had generously introduced me as a guest.  
The others seemed to mostly understand what was meant, but Sally didn't seem to get it.

To my immense surprise, Slender nods his head.

_"If he promises to take care of you and not leave you alone.  
And if he wishes to, of course. "_

I stare at him. 

Did that really just happen?  
He trusts me with her safety? Trusts that I will not simply abandon or overpower her and try to flee?  
Or even worse, use her as a hostage?

I'm not sure of what to say. After what feels like a too long awkward silence, l timidly speak up.

"Sure, I'd love to, if you're sure it's.... okay..."

Sally smiles at me, unaware of how tense the whole situation is.

"Great!!! I'm sure you'll love it!"

After dinner, as I try to leave the room, Slender pulls me aside.

_"May I speak to you for a moment?"_

I nod my head. I expected something like this. 

_" Is it okay if I teleport us to privacy?"_

I nod my head again and the colors swirl in the now almost familiar way until we stand in my room. 

_"I'm sure you know what we need to talk about."_

"Of course I do. It's about Sally."

_"Yes. I trust you are smart enough to not break our little deal. That's not what I want to talk about.  
What I want from you, is to keep her safe. She is strong, that is true, but she is also just a little kid.  
Don't let her do dangerous things, and be careful she doesn't run away or gets lost. I care very much about her, and I can tell she trusts you.  
Don't disappoint her, she has been through enough already.  
Can I count on you?"_

I am baffled. He isn't even scared I'll run away? Not threatening me, like I assumed he would do?  
He just wants me to keep her safe? Obviously I'd never try to harm her, but I feel extremely touched nonetheless to hear he trusts me as her guardian. 

"Of course. I may not know her as long as you do, but I can tell she is a very sweet and kind kid. I really wouldn't want any harm to befall her."

He still doesn't look entirely convinced.  
So I add a last promise.

"I swear I'll defend her with my life."


	29. CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Ace's point of vision:  
I woke up the next day because someone had to rip away my blanket.  
I begrudgingly open my eyes and squint at the bright light to try and find out who thinks I deserve such harassment. It's Sally.

"You have to get up! I have been waiting for hours!"

I decide to close my eyes again.

"Well, you see, the funny thing is that normal humans have to sleep for at least eight hours."

She squints at me suspiciously. 

"I'm pretty sure that have been more than eight hours."

"Really? And who says that?"

"Maths."

I crack open an eye suspiciously.

"You can do maths?"

"Well no, but..."

I close my eye again. 

"Please let me sleep."

She chucks a pillow at my face. 

"Get. Up. Now!"

I decide to give up.

"Alright, but let me get dressed first."

She goes to leave the room, before turning back one last time and glaring at me.

"You better not go back to bed!"

I shuffle over to the closet and choose black pants and a simple white dress shirt. 

I'm the kitchen, Sally is already waiting with two bowls of cornflakes.

"So you're really excited huh?"

She silently offers me one of the bowls and I take it.

"I'm sure it will be awesome Sal. I can't wait to see your special place."

"Then eat, or we will never ever get out of this house ever because you're so slow!"

I laugh at her shenanigans, and sticks out her tongue. In these moments she seems so much like a normal kid.

It isn't long before we are outside, walking through the woods. Sally is clutching her teddy bear and excitedly telling me stories.  
After about 15 minutes we reach a huge clearing, with thousands of flowers everywhere. The sun streaming down from above makes it look enchanted, like something from a fairytale.  
My enthusiasm must have showed on my face, because Sally smiles knowingly. 

"I told you it was beautiful! Come on, let's collect some flowers!"

I smile softly as I follow her.

Daniels point of view:  
I crouch down even lower, hoping the two won't notice me.  
I have been watching the mansion for days, hoping someone would come out alone, easy to catch.  
After following Slenderman to his lair while he was saving Ace, I notified my higher ups to tell them I knew where it was located. They gave me green light to watch them until I found a weakness.  
I am supposed to notify them and ask for back-up when I do, but this situation is simply too perfect to wait. Ace and some little girl, all alone. Plus, his foot is in some kind of cast which seems to enable him to walk, but I doubt it will let him fight.  
I carefully pull out my crossbow, with a matching dart, prepared with a special poison, just for cases like this. It will even be able to kill a ghost, which the little girl is, at least if our files are correct. As nonsensical as that might sound.  
I carefully aim at the little girl, who is just leaning down to reach for a pink flower. 

I pull the trigger.

Ace's point of view:  
I watch as Sally picks some flowers.  
She seems so peaceful and content. 

I whip around as I hear a noise in the underbrush, and my heart stops. 

Daniel.  
And he's holding a crossbow.

I instantly leap in front of Sally, but it's to late. She drops to the ground. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER????"

He grins evilly. 

"What should have been done to her long ago!"

In a fit of anger I reach for my knife, only to remember it is no longer there.  
Shit  
I frantically scan the surroundings for sticks I could use as a bo staff, or batons. 

"I wouldn't do that, asshole. She will die if I don't inject her the antidote."

I freeze. I look at Sally, looking so pale on the ground. She's unconscious. 

Damn. I can't let her die, and fighting won't safe her. 

I begrudgingly drop the stick I had just picked up, and raise my hands in defeat.  
Daniels smug face makes me instantly regret my decision. 

"Good. Now come here."

He holds up a syringe.

"And don't try anything stupid, or I'll break the vial."

I carefully step closer.

"Hold out your wrist."

I do as he tells me to, I can't risk Sally's safety. He clips a strange wristband around my wrist, and grinns, apparently satisfied. 

"Do you know what this is, you faggot? It's a tracker. Even when you run away, or back to your monster boyfriend, we'll always find you. So don't even try. You'll just do us a favor."

Fuck! I didn't expect this.

"Daniel! This should be between you and me, please leave her out of it. Take me! And inject her the antidote! Please!"

I try to not start crying, a I have the feeling it wouldn't be very helpful.  
I force myself to calm down, and put on a Pokerface.

He contemplates for a moment, as I stare angrily at the shackle around my wrist.

"You can go save her I guess. She won't be useful to the FBI when she's dead. How are they supposed to experiment on her then?"

He hands me the syringe and I take it, relieved before remembering something. 

"How do I know this isn't just another poison?"

He grins diabolically. God, I hate him. 

"Because you have no other choice."

Oh no, he's right.

I take the syringe, and kneel down besides Sally. I look at her. She is deathly pale, and I can't feel a pulse.  
I know she is technically a ghost, but normally she still has body heat and a heartbeat.  
I contemplate for a moment, before injecting the (hopefully) antidote into her bloodstream.  
It seems to have been the right decision though, because I can now feel her weak pulse, if ever so slightly.

I breath in relief, before turning around to Daniel, only to notice he is lying on the ground and looking very dead.  
Only then do I hear the faint static.  
I look down at Sally who is still unconscious and at the syringe in my hand.

Shit.  
This must look very wrong.

"Please let me explain!"

He suddenly stands right behind me, and I scramble to turn around.  
His tie is blood red, and there are fresh blood splatters all over his suit and face. His mouth is ripped open and reveals his razor sharp teeth, like the first time we met.

_"I'd be thrilled to hear that explanation."_

His voice sounds like it is lazed with venom and hearing it, something deep inside me starts to hurt.

"I tried to safe her! I didn't know Daniel was here!"

_"Then what were you injecting her?"_

He takes a threatening step closer, I flinch back. It's clear he doesn't believe me.

"It was an antidote. I tried to safe her!"

He takes another step closer. I forcibly fight the urge to run away. 

_„What is that thing around your wrist?"_

I avoid his gaze.  
Shit. This isn't going well.

„It's... a tracker... but-"

He snarls at me, so I decide it's best to stop talking now.

_„So you are trying to tell me that the FBI, who hasn't been able to find me for years, who you work for if I may add, has just suddenly found me shortly after you arrived and you had nothing to do with it at all?"_

I swallow hard and my throat suddenly feels very dry. He makes some good points. The appearance of the FBI, and Daniel of all people is very likely somehow linked with me, just not how he probably thinks. 

They must have followed us here, maybe while I was unconscious and Slender couldn't teleport for the risk of harming me.  
Just because I was stupid enough to get injured, Sally is now on the verge of dying. And he asked me if it had nothing to do with me? How was I supposed to answer thruthfully to that without him getting the wrong idea?

_„Answer me!!!! Did it have anything to do with you??"_

I instinctively flinch at his harsh, loud voice. This is going so very, very wrong.

„N..No..."

Shit, that came out more unsure than I had planned!

_„tell me Agent, how can it possibly be that I don't believe you?"_

With those words the tendrils appear on his back, and he starts reaching for me.  
Out of instinct I leap away and grab a stick to defend myself. I dodge his tendril once, but with my foot and without real weapons it's clear that I don't have chance in a real fight. Over all this time I have forgotten how fast and dangerous he actually is.  
I curse those damn medications for making him unable to read my mind. 

If only he would understand!!! 

But he doesn't. And I'm not doing a very good job at explaining. He's incredibly angry, sure I betrayed him and hurt his family. The look on his face breaks my heart. He looks betrayed, hurt, sad, but most of all: angry.  
His anger is still contained, but I don't know how long it will stay that way. 

_„Fight for your life, Agent!"_

I bite back my tears at him even refusing to use my name.  
I look at him, and I make a choice. 

„I won't fight you."

I drop my sticks and lower my arms. 

„I surrender."

He sneers at me. 

_„What are you trying to achieve human? I gave you the chance to die fighting.  
Why would you decline? Are you hoping for mercy?"_

His tendrils wrap around my neck and torso, and I almost choke as I'm lifted from the ground. I can hear my heartbeat thundering in my ears. 

_„I should have killed you long ago, pathetic, weak human. But I will correct that mistake now."_

I can't stop the tears from coming to my eyes. 

„No, please!!!! You have to believe me!!!  
I swear I'm not lying!!!"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because he tightens his grip even more. And a terrible pain starts to spread in my chest. 

_„Don't you DARE!  
Why should I even listen to you?  
Like your stupid words mean anything?  
You SWORE TO KEEP HER SAFE!  
You looked into my face and told me you'd PROTECT HER WITH YOUR LIFE! Now look at her, here she lies, more dead then alive! And you? Not a scratch, not any sign of having put up a fight! How could I ever believe you?!"_

I can't breathe, black spots are dancing in front of my eyes. I desperately try to claw at his tendril, trying to get some air into my lungs but he suddenly violently grabs by wrist, gripping harder and harder.  
I scream.  
As I hear a cracking sound, I first think my wrist broke until I realize it's the tracker. 

_„Now your little friends wont ever find you!"_

Tears are running down my cheeks and I can't breathe. Everything hurts.  
I look into his face and can only see fury and pure hatred. Now he truly looks like a monster.

_"How could you just betray her like this!  
I.... I trusted you...."_

He tightens his grip even more, and the pain is almost unbearable. 

_"Had you only ran away, or had it only been me you hurt I could understand.  
But why did it have to be her!!  
SHE TRUSTED YOU!!!!"_

I want to explain, but can't breathe, and I can't think. The pain is too terrible and the world is fading too fast.

So this is how I die.

I desperately choke out some last words.

„I'm so... sorry."

And then there is only black.

Authors note:  
Shit, I'm so sorry guys


	30. CHAPTER THIRTY

Slendermans point of vision:  
(Note: this is the end of the previous chapter from his perspective)

I was just reading my book as Toby came barging into my room. 

„Sir? There are intruders in the forest!"

I silently curse. Why just now when Ace and Sally are out? I need to make sure they're okay!

I quickly teleport to where I know Sally was planning to take him, hoping they're there.   
And they are.  
But what I see makes the blood in my veins turn to ice. 

Sally is lying on the ground, Ace crouched above her, injecting something into her bloodstream.   
Daniel, standing behind him, not attacking him, sneering. 

This leaves only one, terrible conclusion. 

But first, I have to save Sally.   
I teleport behind Daniel and kill him quick and efficiently. I am too shocked to even make him suffer for long. 

I feel terribly empty inside.   
I teleport behind Ace. Just then he looks up at Daniel and freezes.

"Please let me explain."

He sounds terribly calm. I feel like someone ripped my heart out of my chest.  
I don't want to see his face, I don't want to listen to him. But maybe it's all a terrible misunderstanding, maybe I got it all wrong.  
Maybe he can explain.  
But who am I kidding, he probably planned all of this from the start, together with Daniel. Tried to get close to me to find my weakness, hurt everyone I care about. Staged his assault from Daniel.

But still he deserves this one chance to make it right.

_"I'd be thrilled to hear that explanation."_

He looks very nervous now.

"I tried to safe her! I didn't know Daniel was there!"

_"Then what were you injecting her?"_

I take a step towards him, but force myself to stay calm. He flinches anyway.

I'm glad he's not trying to run away, I don't want to fight him. Not yet.  
Not without letting him explain.

He could at the very least have come up with a better lie though. 

"It... it was an Antidote! I tried to safe her!"

I take another step towards him, he looks almost scared to death now.   
I feel a twinge of regret.

Maybe he's telling the truth after all?

I desperately try to cling to this possibility, until I notice a mechanical looking bracelet around his arm. 

_"What is that thing around your wrist?"_

He looks at his feet. He probably hoped I wouldn't notice.

"It's.... it's a tracker,... but-"

_"So you are trying to tell me that the FBI, who hasn't been able to find me for decades, who you work for if I may add, has just suddenly found me shortly after you arrived and you had nothing to do with him at all? Do you realize how that sounds?"_

He doesn't answer. He just looks down. I feel a wave of anger rise inside of me, burning hot and acidic.

_"Answer me!!!! Did it have anything to do with you?!"_

He flinches and stares at me with wide green eyes. 

"N...No..."

So it's true. He hurt Sally. He betrayed us all. He willingly wears their tracker. Probably to lead them to the others. But I can't let that happen. I couldn't protect Sally, but I won't let him hurt the others.

He used me like a puppet and has the nerves to lie to my face about it.  
But I don't have the time to be hurt, I have to protect my family.

_"Tell me Agent, how can it possibly be that I don't believe you?"_

The words come out more bitter than I intended. He wasn't supposed to know how much he hurt me with this. I reach out to grab him, to stop him from running away and warning the other agents, but he dodges my tendril and grabs a stick, holding it in front of him like a weapon. 

So he wants a fight? I can give him one!

I compose myself, getting ready to attack him and defend my loved ones.

_"Fight for your life, Agent!"_

I try to remember his usual fighting techniques and attack patterns as he suddenly lowers his hands, dropping out of his fighting stance. 

"I won't fight you."

He drops his stick to the ground.

"I surrender."

At first I am shocked, but then I get even angrier. This is probably some last attempt to manipulate me, but that won't work! Not again....  
So I force a sneer on my face.

_"What are you trying to achieve, human? I gave you the chance to die fighting.  
Why would you decline? Are you hoping for mercy?"_

I reach out my tendrils for him once again, ready to dodge any attack or stop his flight. But surprisingly he just stands there and doesn't do anything to stop me from lifting him of the ground. 

He has tears in his eyes. Little manipulative liar!

"No, please!!! You have to believe me!!! I swear I'm not lying!!!"

As he speaks those words, I feel my disappointment, betrayal, sadness and anger finally turn into hatred. 

He swears? He SWEARS?

_"Don't you DARE!  
Why should I even listen to you?  
Like your stupid words mean anything?  
You SWORE TO KEEP HER SAFE!  
You looked into my face and told me you'd PROTECT HER WITH YOUR LIFE!  
Now look at her, here she lies, more dead than alive! And you? Not a scratch! Not any sign of having put up a fight! How could I ever believe you?!"_

He let's out a pained yelp, and I realize I have been squeezing him harder than I intended to. 

_Serves him right._

The vengeful side of me wants to hurt him, to punish him for hurting me, hurting my family. To make sure he can't ever do that again.

He desperately tries to claw at my tendril, finally fighting back.   
That's when I realize he's still wearing the tracker. I catch his wrist and crush the tracker, hurting him in the process. 

_"Now your little friends will never find you!"_

He's full on crying now, already slowly going limp in my grip.

My heart hurts and feels like it's about to burst.   
I decide to abandon my professional and cold facade.

_"How could you just betray her like this!  
I... I trusted you...."_

_"Had you only ran away, or had it only been me you hurt I could understand.  
But why did it have to be her!!  
SHE TRUSTED YOU!!!!"_

He chokes out some barely understandable words.

"I'm so... sorry."

He goes limp.   
I look at him.   
So this is the moment I have to do what I threatened him with so many times.   
What I'd done to so many others.  
It could be over quick, if I wanted it to be.

I have to kill him.  
I have to make sure he never hurts my family again.   
I tighten my grip.   
I look at his limp body, dangling from my tendrils. His tear stained cheeks and brown, fluffy curls. The spots of red blossoming on his white dress shirt.  
Any moment now.   
Any moment I'll do it.   
Just one more second.

I look at Sally, who's lying on the ground, and how he sold her off to the FBI. 

I think about all off the Creeps and Proxys being in danger only because of him. And it's all his fault. How long would it take for the FBI to come back? To finish the job?

But I also have think of Ace smiling, telling stupid jokes, even though I don't want to, but the memories just keep coming. I think of our late night walks through the forest and talking about the meaning of life.   
I think of telling him about a book I particularly enjoyed, only to catch him secretly reading it, only to deny it all when I ask.  
And I realize I can't do it.   
My last chance to protect the people I love and I can't bring myself to kill him. 

I angrily drop him to the ground and rush over to Sally.

_"Sally! Sally, you have to wake up!"_

She still has a pulse. She isn't looking as pale as a few minutes before. 

_"Sally, please! I can't loose you too!"_

She stirs slightly, making a small "What" sound. 

_"Thank god!   
It's alright Sally, everything will be okay! I promise!"_

I softly pick her up, carefully cradling her in my arms. I walk over to Ace and teleport the three of us to the manor.


	31. CHAPTER THIRTYONE

Slenders Point of vision:

As I get to the manor, I bring Sally to Jack, trusting him to take care of her correctly. He looks shocked and doubtful as I tell him what happened, I can't blame him. I'm still feeling numb and empty myself.   
I take Ace and teleport us into the dungeons. I put him into the last cell, the darkest and coldest.   
Just because I'm to weak to kill him, doesn't mean I won't let him feel my rage.  
I look at his limp body, lying on the cold and hard stone floor.

He can rot down here, because he won't ever get out.

I lock the metal door behind me, as I leave.


	32. CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

Ace‘s point of vision:  
When I woke up, everything hurt.  
I felt like I had been run over by a truck. 

What happened? Where is Slenderman? Is Sally alright?

I look around, only to notice I am in what looks like a dingy cell, or a dungeon of some kind.   
I try to sit up, but the excruciating pain in my chest forces me to lay back down.   
I seriously wonder what happened. The last I can remember is going for a walk with Sally. 

I hope she is okay.

I hear the noise of footsteps coming to my cell and force my self to try and sit up, despite the agonizing pain.   
The door creaks open, revealing Slenderman.

_„So you are finally awake. I wondered if you would wake up at all.“_

Seeing him there made all of the memories come back suddenly and vividly.

The walk.  
Daniel.  
Our fight.

Pieces of memory flash before my eyes.   
Me, refusing to fight, and him holding me up with his tendrils, violently crushing my windpipe and chest. I can still remember the crackling of static and his angry face, so close to mine. The droplets of blood on his white shirt. The world fading to black for what I think is the last time.

My throat tightens in panic and my heart violently beats against my ribcage. 

He got it all so wrong!

I try to sit up more, even though I know I won’t be able to defend myself if he decides to hurt me more. 

„Please, you need to listen to me!“

He shuts the door behind him with a loud clang before taking a threatening step forward.   
I try to make myself as small as possible.

Oh no, he’s angry.

_„I will not listen to any more of your lies, so don’t bother. You should be grateful I did not kill you for what you did.“_

The ice in his voice terrifies me.   
This isn’t even anger, this is pure hatred and disgust.

_„I‘m only here to inform you of the rules you will follow from now on.  
1.) You will not try to get away.  
2.) You will not leave, or try to leave this cell.  
3.) You will not complain.  
4.) You will not tell anymore lies or try to manipulate me. It is best if you do not talk to me at all.  
5.) And most importantly:  
You will not get close to Sally. Don’t look at her, don’t talk to her, don’t interact with her at all._

_If you break any of these rules, there will be consequences. Depending on which rule you break, there will be different punishments, like death, pain, or privileges taken away.  
Believe me, you do not want to make me angry.   
Do you understand? „_

I look at him in disbelief. Won’t he even let me explain? And what „privileges“ is he even talking about? This cell is completely bare.

He suddenly comes even closer, tendrils appearing on his back.

_„I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND??“_

In a panic I scramble towards the wall, away from him. Everything hurts, and I notice the metallic taste of blood in my mouth.

He’s standing right in front of me now, towering over me by far. I don’t have a chance.

_„ANSWER ME!!!“_

„Y.. Yes! I un-understand! Please don’t hurt me!!!“

And with the blink of an eye, he’s gone.

I cover my face with my arms, trying to block out the bad memories and calm down. There’s fresh blood on my shirt where a wound must have reopened.   
I whimper at the pain, still squeezing my eyes shut.   
My chest feels tight, there’s not enough air in here. I frantically try to breath, but it feels like there’s no oxygen at all. It feels like I‘m suffocating.   
I try to force myself to come down.   
It’s only a panic attack, you’re having a panic attack.   
I slow my breathing, but there’s still black spots dancing in my vision.   
I close my eyes and try to block out the pain.


	33. CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

Aces point of vision:  
I weak up with a start when I hear soft knocking on the door. It takes me a moment to remember where I am, but I immediately panic when I do. Is Slenderman back already? Will he hurt me?   
But I calm down a bit as I hear a familiar calm voice.

„Can I come in?"

Eyeless Jack.

„Sure."

The door opens and he steps inside, holding a small suitcase. 

„Slender sent me to check your injuries. He meant you looked quite bad."

He eyes me for a moment.

"He didn't exaggerate."

I look at him warily. Why would Slender care whether my wounds were treated, he caused them after all. But I certainly wouldn't complain.   
At least Jack didn't seem to hate me, or to be on the edge of hurting me.  
I had always liked the quiet man.

He looks concerned. 

„Could I take a look at your wounds?"

I nod my head weakly. 

He crouches down beside me, and carefully removes my dirty and bloody shirt to get a look at my injuries.   
He winces.

„He was quite angry at you, wasn't he? You've got two broken ribs and some nasty bruises."

I look at the floor. 

„Luckily you don't need stitches. I'm gonna have to bandage it though."

He carefully bandages my chest, thankfully not trying to make conversation. He silently finishes and gets up. 

„Here is something for the pain. Don't take more than two a day. And don't tell Boss I gave them to you."

I immediately swallow one of the small white pills, before croaking out a hoarse „Thank you."

He nods at me and leaves the cell, locking the door behind him. 

And I'm alone again.


	34. CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

Ace's point of view:  
At what I assumed was noon, there was another knock on the door. I had spent most of the day staring at a wall, so I had sufficiently calmed down.   
I wondered if it could be Slender, but I figured he wouldn't knock. He probably wouldn't even use the door.

"Come in."

It's Laughing Jack, holding a tray. 

"Hello instant noodle guy! I brought you some lunch. Wanna tell me what you did? 

Boss won't tell us anything, and I'm just dying from curiosity!"

He eyes me speculatively, with wide crazy eyes.

"Whatever ya did, it must have been pretty good! Never seen him this mad!

Soooo what did ya do?"

He hands me the tray. It's pizza. 

At least I'm not only getting bread and water. 

"Thanks. But I'm pretty sure there's a rule about me not being allowed to talk much to any of you. And if Slender finds out I told you what happened.... well I don't think it would end well..."

He pouts like a little child. 

"You're no fun!"

He seems to contemplate for a moment. 

"What if I give you some candy?"

I chuckle weakly, instantly regretting it as my wound hurts. 

"I'm sorry. I just don't think it'd be a very good idea."

The monochrome clown shrugs his shoulders. 

"Alright then, keep your secrets.  
Do you want some candy anyway?"

I look doubtfully at his outstretched hand.

"Is it poisoned?"

He grins widely, showing his sharp teeth.

"Go ahead and find out."

I look at him for a bit, before I hesitantly take one.

"You know what? This day has already been so shitty. If I die, I die."

It tastes like strawberry, and as I don't die in the next few hours, I decide it wasn't poisoned after all.

In the evening, Toby comes and brings me a blanket. He seems pretty apologetic for having to lock me up again, but I guess it's not his choice. 

And so the days go by. Aside from being brought food I'm mostly alone. Sometimes one of the creeps comes to visit and talk about stuff. But it's never Slender or Sally. I haven't seen them since Slender told me his rules.  
I wonder if they're okay, but I'm to afraid of asking. I'm actually glad Slender doesn't visit though, as I've started to have nightmares. Mostly about being choked, his venomous voice laughing at my distress.

I've thought about talking to one of the Creeps (particularly Jack) and try to explain, but I'm scared Slender will punish me for "spreading more lies" or "trying to manipulate his employees". I know it's not his fault, but I can't help but being mad at him. 

If he would only believe me!  
Or at least listen.

I consider trying to run away, but with my injuries I have no choice but to stay. Maybe when I've healed. Until then, I'll just have to wait.


	35. CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

Slenderman's point of vision:   
I didn't go to see Ace. I was sorely tempted to do so, or at least secretly check what he was up to, whether he was healing. I know I shouldn't care for him, but somehow I just can't help myself. 

He had looked so scared and hurt the last time I'd seen him.   
I know intimidating and threatening him into obedience was sort of necessary, even one of the key reasons for this particular visit.   
But it still hurt to see him there, bloodied and dirty, injured and in pain, desperately trying to get away from me.   
I'd had to stop myself from consoling him, suppressing the instinct of wanting to hold him close and keeping him safe .  
I hated to know I was the one who had done this to him. But I also hated to know my family was unsafe because I was too emotional to get rid of a threat.  
So I stayed away from him. I knew if I started to interact with him again, I would fall right back into his trap. I couldn't risk that.


	36. CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

A few weeks later,  
Slenderman's point of vision:

The last weeks I had worked hard on relocating the entire mansion to a place the FBI didn't know.   
I had worked on a spell to use my teleportation on the entire house and it's residents. It might work, but it would be extremely draining and leave me weakened for a while, so it had to be well planned.  
Now it was almost ready, which was good because we had to be very fast if we wanted to avoid another encounter with the FBI.   
And we had been fast.  
But not fast enough.  
I had been on a walk to collect my thoughts, very close to the mansion, as I was suddenly circled by dozens of FBI Agents. I tried to fight them off, but there were too many, and they all had tranquilizer guns.   
I quickly sent a telepathic message to Eyeless Jack to tell him he needed to evacuate the house and get everyone to safety. Then I got ready to distract the Agents for long enough so the others could get away.

Ace's point of vision:

Today was a breach in the boring routine I had fallen into. My wounds had mostly healed, so I had spent my time planning on how I could escape this cell.   
My thoughts were interrupted though, by a frantic Jack opening the door.

"Quick! There has been an attack, the FBI is here! You need to come with me right now, the others are already outside!  
Slender is currently distracting them for as long as he can!"

_That's the perfect chance._

I quickly get up and walk over to him.   
He leads me out of the house, towards the forest.   
I wonder how fast he can run. 

_Will he catch me if I run away now, or will he think evacuating the others is more important?   
No, too risky._

I contemplate what to do. The only possibility is knocking him out, but that seems unnecessarily mean, especially since he has been nothing but pleasant to me.   
But being in that cell all night and day has been awful, and I'll never get a chance like this again.   
He's calmly walking in front of me and doesn't seem to be suspecting a thing.   
I quietly take a rock.

"I'm sorry Jack."

He quickly turns around.

"What do you mean-"

That's when I knock him out.  
He crumples to the floor and stays there.

Now I only need to run as fast and as   
long I can. 

I look at Jack, when a horrible thought crosses my mind. 

_What if the FBI finds him before the others do? He can't defend himself like that._

Shit, I'm getting sentimental.   
I hoist his limp body up on my shoulder, carrying him to where I suspect the others are. I have to be careful, so they don't spot us first.   
As I can see them in the distance, I lay Jack down, careful not to make a noise.

_Am I seriously risking my freedom and probably my life for this?_

Now I only need to make them notice him without noticing me. I take another rock and carefully make my way back to the opposite direction. As I am far enough away, I throw the rock in the direction of Jack, careful not to hit him. The rock hits a tree with a soft "thunk".   
It's not loud, but it's enough as the their collective heads snap into the direction the noise came from, trying to find out what caused it. 

_Good. They'll find him soon._

With that I break out into a sprint, back to the house.  
I quickly walk towards the kitchen.

As soon as they notice I'm gone, I'm gonna need a weapon.

I choose two kitchen knives, which seem a plausible choice for my plans. I hope they're not too different from my usual   
I leave the house in a hurry, hoping they're not searching for me yet.   
I choose the direction opposite from where the other creeps are, deciding I'd rather deal with all of the FBI than with them when they're truly angry at me. So I sprint through the forest, heart racing.

_I need to get away!_

I slow down as I hear noises.   
_Could this be the other creeps already? _

_No, it's coming from the wrong direction._

I carefully get closer and hide behind a tree, before carefully taking a peak.

It's Slenderman, trying to fight off dozens of Agents. There are already dozens lying on the ground, but there's just too many. 

He fights viciously, like a cornered animal, but I can see he won't make it for long. 

I longingly look at the woods on my left. My chance to escape. To get away from all of this.   
Then I look at the fight again.   
He's already wounded, and there's several darts sticking out from his chest. His movements are already slightly sluggish. 

Everyone else would be out by now, and I can tell he's fighting to stay conscious.  
If one more dart hits him, he'll be out cold. 

I need to run away now, I'm wasting precious time. The others probably already found out I escaped and are searching for me.   
But I can't just let them take Slender. Who knows what they'll do with him? 

_Should I really risk it all for the man who has been holding me prisoner for the last month, not even visiting me once? Who has almost killed me?_

But he has also saved me when he didn't have to, which was the reason he was even in danger right now. And he also hasn't killed me even when he knew it would dramatically increase the chance of this happening, even though he thought all of this was my fault. 

No, I can't just leave him here to die. 

_This is the worst decision of my life._

With that thought in mind I step out from behind the tree. 

"Hello dear colleagues! It's my pleasure to inform you that I've finally escaped! I've spent a lot of time studying this monster. I know it's weaknesses."

They all look at me, shocked to the core. They must have thought I was dead. Slender also looks shocked, confused and hurt.

"It's good you brought those tranquilizer darts, because your regular guns won't work on this creature. That's how I got caught. Don't make the same mistakes I made."

Most of them nod in agreement and some lay their gun away.  
Good. Guns are actually very effective on him, they will kill him just like everyone else. And in his current state he will probably not be able to dodge any bullets.   
Dart guns are bad enough. 

He looks at me, confused. 

_"What are you doing?"_

Since nobody else reacts, I suppose he most have spoken only to me. So I think back, hoping he can hear me. 

_"Helping you, idiot!"_

I look at the Agents.

"Can someone hand me a dart gun?"

I get one from the nearest agent.   
And the fight begins again, more vicious than before.   
I "aim at Slender" narrowly missing him multiple times, and tragically hitting other agents.   
Luckily, in the heat of the fight, nobody seems to notice.  
But there just are too many, so I start to directly shoot the Agents with the dart gun. 

"Agent Williams, what are you doing?!"

I don't answer, instead shooting the Agent.   
Now there's no turning back. It's too late for that.   
Me and Slender fight side by side, trying to fight of the waves of Agents, but it's just too many.   
I know we won't last much longer. 

I see a few Agents aiming at Slender, but he's not reacting, too distracted fighting other agents. 

Fuck. If he's hit by that many darts, especially when he's already been hit by so many, he won't only be unconscious, he'll be dead. 

Without thinking I try to tackle him to the ground, out of the way. But I've been too slow. I can feel the darts in my back. I look at Slender, only one has hit him. He's unconscious, but at least he'll live.   
Then my world fades to black.


	37. CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

Agent Murray's Point of Vision:  
I carefully get closer to the two, trying to find out whether they're fully unconscious.  
Agent Williams has betrayed us.   
Just like Daniel had said.   
Well, he'll be arrested then, so it didn't help him much.   
I order the other agents to get them to the base and lock them up in the cell specially prepared for Slenderman. They won't get away.   
But before they are taken away, I inject something into Slendermans bloodstream, blocking his teleporting abilities. His static can't harm us anyway, since we all took the medicine Agent Williams tested first. 

I smile to myself. This has been a very successful mission. 

Just then, the team I sent to the house comes back.  
The leader speaks up.  
„I'm sorry Miss, but the house is empty."

I frown. How could they have known we'd come? Well, it doesn't matter. We'll get them one way or another. 

„Search the Forest. They have to be here somewhere."


	38. CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

Slenderman's Point of Vision:

As I woke up, my head hurt terribly. My whole body felt sluggish and heavy.   
I took in my surroundings, realizing I was in a bare, white room, and Ace was lying beside me.

Of course. The FBI attacked the mansion.  
I tried to fight them off, but there were too many.   
And then, suddenly, there was Ace, helping me, fighting side by side with me.  
He jumped in front of me, taking the darts. 

I stare at him in disbelief.   
Why would he do that? Why was he even helping me?   
I carefully feel his pulse, glad it's still there. 

_Thank god, he's alive._

I quickly try to teleport us out of there, only to realize it doesn't work. Of course, they must have done something to prevent us from escaping.

_I hope the others are safe at least._

I feel horrible.   
He told me the truth the whole time!   
He really had tried to protect Sally, and instead of thanking him, I almost killed him, hurt him and threw him in a cell. 

My heart feels like it's being crushed by guilt, but I can't show weakness now. Not when the FBI is likely watching.

So I just carefully sit down beside Ace, determined to protect him, should Agents come inside to hurt him or take him away. 

I won't disappoint him again.

_Oh Ace, I'm so sorry!_


	39. CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

Ace's point of vision:

When I first wake up, I catch a glimpse of a white room and somebody sitting by my side. The light is too bright though, so I close my eyes again. Just for a second. 

_I'm standing in a field, the blue sky above me, golden wheats under my feet and all around me, the field stretching on infinitely.   
The sun feels warm on my skin.   
I reach out my arms towards the sky, when suddenly the ground becomes soft, and I'm sinking, sinking deeper and and deeper. I desperately try to grasp for something, anything to stop me from sinking, but there is only wheat and dark dirt.   
„Help! Somebody help me!"   
But there's only the merciless hot sun and endless golden fields.  
I desperately try to keep my head above the ground, but it's no use.  
Soon there's dark dirt filling up my mouth and getting into my lungs.   
I desperately try to keep it out, but it just keeps coming. I cough violently, but there's just more dark dirt, suffocating me.  
„Help...somebody help me please..."_

And suddenly I'm back in the white room.   
I close my eyes to shut out the painful brightness.  
But I can still feel the hot sun burning me, the dirt choking me and clinging to my skin. 

„I... I can't breathe..."

Then there are cold hands stroking my hair, and a soft, cool voice soothing me.

_„Shhh... it's okay, you're alright. You need to breathe. Breathe with me?"_

„I can't.... I'm gonna die.."

_„You're not going to die. You're here with me, you're safe."_

I desperately cling to the other person.   
I feel smooth silk on my face and and slowly relax, savoring the cool feeling of their body, a stark contrast to the scorching sun in my dream.   
They're talking, but I don't listen to what they are saying. I simply let myself be lulled to sleep by the rhythm of their voice and the soothing hand stroking my hair.


	40. CHAPTER FOURTY

Ace's point of vision:

I woke up, only to realize I was clinging onto someone. I slowly peak open my eyes, only to see part of a black suit. 

Oh no.

I quickly scramble off of the person, only to have my worst suspicion confirmed.

Yep, it's Slenderman.

„Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

I blush furiously.

_„It's quite alright dear, you had a nightmare."_

He looks at the ground.

_„Actually I'm the one who should apologize. You were telling me the truth the entire time, but I just wouldn't listen. I hurt you, and I'm incredibly sorry for that.   
And even though I treated you so wrong, you came to safe me, even though you could have been free after all this time.   
Even though I did nothing to deserve it.  
And now we're both captured here, and it's all my fault.  
I understand if you will never forgive for this. I'm not even sure I can forgive myself."_

He looks so incredibly sad. 

„I'm not sure I can forgive you."

He looks awful, but nods, still avoiding looking at me.

„But I'll try."

He quickly looks up, seemingly confused.

_„Why would you do such thing?"_

I sit down beside him. 

„Because it was a misunderstanding.   
Had I been in your place, I would have done the same, if not worse."

He looks doubtful at that statement.

_„I could have killed you. I almost did."_

„But you didn't."

„Besides, I'm hoping you'll lay in a good word with the others, who still think I whacked Jack over the head with a stone and left them all to run away."

He looks at me incredulously.

_„Why would they think that?"_

„Because that's exactly what I did."

That earns me a surprised chuckle from his side.   
I count that as a win.

_„Then why did you come back for me?"_

I smirk my most evil smile.

„Keep asking, and maybe one day I'll even tell you.  
For now I suggest we concentrate on getting out of here."

He sighs defeatedly. 

_„I already tried teleporting, but it seems they are blocking my power somehow. I also can't read any of their thoughts, so I assume they're as immune as you are."_

„Let's just lay low for a while. I'm sure they'll eventually make a mistake. And we will be ready by then."


	41. CHAPTER FOURTY-ONE

Slenderman's Point of Vision:

After a few hours a some scientists in lab coats appear behind the „window" which I suppose is there so they can study me.   
I hate being stared at like some zoo animal, but for now I can't help it. So I keep my cool.  
Me and and Ace have decided it is smartest to do nothing. We are determined to let them know as little as possible.

I can hear their voices, although they don't seem to care. Or maybe they just don't know I have enhanced hearing.

_Well, let's hope it stays that way._

I continue to eavesdrop on their conversation.

„What have they been doing?"

„I'm sorry Miss, absolutely nothing."

„What do you mean, nothing?"

„Well, they've just been sitting there."

„What about tonight? How did he react to waking up here?"

„We don't know Miss. We assumed they would both wake up later, so the assigned Agent went home. They should have, with the dosage of drugs and all, even so it shouldn't have been a problem, we had enough cameras."

„What do you mean „shouldn't have"?"

„Well.... it turns out his interference power regarding technical devices hasn't been suppressed after all. There's just static on the video.   
And they were already sitting like this when we came."

„OH MY GOD JERRY, YOU'RE AN IMBECILE!!! GET THE HECK OIT OF HERE BEFORE I DECIDE TO FIRE YOU!!!"

„Yes Miss, I'm sorry Miss!"

With that the voices get quieter, probably because the two are walking away.  
I fight to keep a straight face, hoping they won't notice I heard them. It's very hard though.   
This is perfect, they didn't even watch us interact with each other!  
I fight the urge to smirk as I start devising a plan.  
It's all coming together.


	42. CHAPTER FOURTY-TWO

Ace's point of view:

We've been sitting here for hours. Slender looks like he's pondering over something. 

I really want to ask him about it, but I don't want the guards to be alarmed.

After hours of doing nothing, I can feel the boredom and stress of the situation getting to me, and I feel exhaustion hitting in.

_Damn, I'm tired._

_„Then why don't you take a nap? You're human, you need your rest."_

Suddenly I'm wide awake.

„Did you just answer my thoughts?"

_„What? Of course not, we both know I can't do that since you took that medication.  
Didn't you say you were tired?"_

„I didn't. I was thinking it."

We stare at each other in shock.

I decide to try something.

_„Can you hear this?"_

He nods his head. 

_„The medication I took must have been temporary..."_

_„That would make sense. And since we didn't see each other for a while, it also makes sense we only noticed now."_

_„Damn it, now you will hear all of my embarrassing thoughts!"_

I pout at him childishly, trying to lighten the mood after a stressful day of worrying.

_„This is perfect!!! Now we can communicate without anyone listening in!"_

He's right! That will finally give me the opportunity to ask about his plans.

_„What are we gonna do now? It might be months before the medication wears of on the other agents, and they might know about it and just take more."_

_„Well, luckily I have another plan! But I'll need your help for it to work..."_

_„Obviously I'll help you."_

_„Then I need you to tell me what the FBI knows about my abilities."_

_„Hmm. Not very much. They know you're able to teleport, they know you have telepathic powers, they know about your static... they suspect you have more, but they're not sure."_

_„Very good... „  
„I've read some theories regarding my abilities saying I'm able to brainwash people to do my bidding. They were even saying that that is how I control my Proxies."_

_„I know. I've read some of them too."_

_„As wrong as those theories are, there is a little bit of truth in them. I can control people to an extent. But only for a short amount of time, and only if they're willing. The person is fully conscious all the while, and able to break the control._

_We might be able to convince the FBI you were merely brainwashed to help me the whole time, and didn't do our out of free will.  
I know it's a great deal of trust I ask of you, and I understand if you don't want to do it. We could always find another way."_

I think about it, before deciding it's probably our best chance to get out of here.   
Besides, I somehow still trust him. I can't imagine why he would make this elaborate scheme just to hurt me.  
If this plan works, he'll probably be the one who has to trust me anyway.

_„I'll do it."_

_„Good. Let me explain the rest of the plan then..."_


	43. CHAPTER FOURTY-THREE

Agent Murray's Point of Vision:

I ignore the slight nervousness as I walk towards the cell the two are in. I am hoping I can make a deal with Williams, like offering him freedom for information about Slenderman.  
Of course we would get the information anyway, but with that shortcut we might be able to safe some time.

I open the door which leads to the cell, advising the two guards to constantly aim their weapons at the two. I don't want them to try any tricks. 

Williams is just sitting there, completely expressionless, next to where Slenderman is standing. 

„Agent Williams, I need to have a little conversation with you. If you would kindly follow me."

He doesn't react in any way. He just keeps staring at the wall. 

„Agent Williams, we can force you to come with us, but I would really appreciate it if we didn't have to do that."

No reaction at all. His slack, pale face begins to scare me. 

_"He can't hear you.  
This is the not the Agent Williams you knew, he's mine now."_

A shudder runs down my back. 

"What do you mean? Don't play any games."

Suddenly Ace jumps up and stares at me, opening his mouth to speak.

"He's under my control." 

I instinctively retreat a step.  
The words came out of Williams mouth, but at the same time I heard them in my head, in Slendermans voice. 

_No, it can't be! There wasn't anything in the file about this!_

"What did you do to him?!"

Ace takes a step closer, muscles twitching unnaturally, eyes showing no emotion while his mouth is grinning inhumanly wide. 

"Why don't I show you Agent?" 

With those words his eyes turn pitch black. 

I let out a shriek and scramble out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me. 

"Agent Booth, use the knock out gas!" 

He nods and presses a button on his remote.  
We installed a system in the cell just for emergencies like that, so we could knock them out without having to open the door.  
I watch as Williams comes closer to the door, slamming his hands against it repeatedly, while still grinning crazily. 

Slenderman is standing in the background, so tall he is almost reaching the ceiling. Stock still and silent.  
Staring at me.  
I try to calm my hammering pulse.  
Finally Ace's movements get slower and his expressions go slack before he sinks to the ground, unconscious. Two minutes later Slenderman follows. 

I try to calm my breathing.  
I am safe. 

"Booth, get Williams out of there and bring him into an extra cell. Call me when he wakes up." 

"Yes Miss.  
Anything else?" 

"Yes.  
Could you..... contact a priest?" 


	44. CHAPTER FOURTY-FOUR

Ace's point of vision:

I wake up in another white cell, and there's Agent Murray, two guards and what looks like a catholic priest standing over me.   
I know I could have broken Slenders control any moment, but it was surprisingly funny to watch Agent Murray be scared to death. 

I could tell Slender had been careful not to use too much force though, making sure not to hurt me even while slamming my hands against the door. It was a strange experience to feel your body move even though you were not the one moving it.  
I'm thankful he's still there even though I was knocked out, I don't know if I could fake being possessed without his help.   
Murray, the guards and the priest eye me speculatively.  
I feel myself start grinning widely, as I try to jump from the table I am lying on.   
The guards immediately hold me down. 

The priest starts chanting in Latin, holding out a wooden cross.  
I recoil, away from the cross, hissing loudly.

_Nice touch, very dramatic!_

_„Why thank you. I will probably leave you any moment now though, as they need to think their "exorcism" worked. Remember the plan!“_

The priest is shouting now.

"IN THE NAME OF CHRIST, I COMPEL YOU!!!"

I can feel my grin fading as I'm suddenly in control again. I stop trying to push the guards away and put on my best confused expression.

"What... what happened? Where am I?"

Agent Murray regards me sternly. 

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was sent to capture Slenderman. I went into his forest, and after that... it gets kinda fuzzy. I don't... I don't think I remember anything else...  
What happened? Is he after me?   
Am I safe here?"

Her expression softens.

"I'm sorry to inform you Agent, but you were possessed. By Slenderman."

I gasp in shock. 

"What?!! But there wasn't anything about possession in our files!"

She sighs, and studies the faces of the guards, obviously hoping someone else will explain. No one does.

"Well, they are currently being updated.   
Be glad we broke his control over you, or you'd still be insanely hammering against doors, all black eyed and joker like."

I force myself to look stern, although her words amuse me.

_I actually had black eyes? Awesome!_

"Thank you Agent Murray. May I ask how you found me? And where is Slenderman?"

"He is securely contained in another cell. We found both of you in the forest, where you attacked several other Agents."

"I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't hurt anyone? Can I do anything to help?"

She smiles triumphantly. She was obviously hoping I'd say that. 

"Well, there is one teeny tiny thing.   
You could go back into the cell with Slenderman, and act like you are still possessed. Maybe we can find out more about him this way, especially when he thinks he's still in control."

I look at her in "shock"

"You want me to go back... back to this monster?"

Her smile turns cold.

"Yes."

"But what if he notices I'm not actually possessed anymore? What if he tries to hurt me?!"

"He will not notice if you are a good enough actor."

I take a step away from her. The guards immediately restrain me, getting ready to stop me should I try to run. 

"Please don't make me go back there, he will kill me, he will kill me! Please!!!"

Her smile is cold as ice now.

"Don't forget you assaulted other agents and supported a monster. You are still a prisoner here. So you really have no choice."

I do my best to sound distressed and desperate.

"But it was mind control! I didn't do it, it was him!!!"

"No one needs to know that.  
Fact is that you are going to help us, whether you want it or not. So what is it going to be?"

_It's all going according to plan._

"Okay....  
But can I at least have a bubblegum? It always helps me soothe my nerves. I need to calm down, or he will notice immediately and rip me to pieces."

Her confusion at my strange request is obvious, but she hands me one. It's blueberry flavored. 

Perfect.


	45. CHAPTER FOURTY-FIVE

Slenderman's Point of Vision:

As Ace comes back in, he winks at me the moment the Agents can't see him.

_"So everything went as planned?"_

_"Oh absolutely."_

_"Good."_

I strategically position myself so the scientists can't see what Ace is doing.   
A few seconds are enough. 

I see Agent Murray standing behind the "window". 

Good. 

_"Are you ready?"_

_"Let's do this!"_

I walk towards Ace, and face him.

I make sure my voice is heard by all of the agents.

Let the show begin.

_"So you really thought you could deceive me, weak mortal?"_

He takes a step back, looking terrified. 

_"You thought I would not notice my control over you has diminished? Would not realize your betrayal, pawn?"_

He looks at the agents, panic written in his face.

"Agent Murray? Please get me out of here, please help me!"

She looks only mildly bothered. 

"Why? You are doing fine."

My cue.

_"You thought you were so smart, coming back to help them, am I right, puppet?"_

I reach out for him and he tries to dodge me, all the while screaming for the agents to help. They ignore him.

I have to repeatedly remind myself he is not actually scared, because I feel terrible. I almost can't bear looking into his wide, terrified eyes. He is a good actor. 

I grab him by the throat and lift him up, extremely careful not to hurt him.

_"Say goodbye to this cruel world, little one!"_

Finally Agent Murray reacts, reluctantly pressing the button which will fill the room with knock out gas.   
Or would, were the openings not clogged with blueberry bubblegum.   
The agents don't know that, though. 

Ace is still pretending to be suffocating, before going limp. I carefully drop him to the ground.   
After a few minutes I follow, crumpling to the floor. 

The agents wait another minute, before opening the door to get Ace out.   
They are not currently holding their weapons.   
They are not expecting an attack. 

But oh, do I attack.   
I try to knock out most of them though, not wanting Ace to see me start a bloodbath.   
Only the head agent, Murray, who was so cruelly ready see Ace suffer is not deserving of my mercy.   
I cannot stand to see her spared.   
The last thing she hears before being ripped apart, is my laughter, ringing in her ears.

After all of the agents are down, I let Ace know it's safe to get up.   
It had been my idea for him to pretend to be unconscious the whole time.   
This way, the FBI will never know he helped me with this, much less has been playing a key role.   
If all goes according to my plan, the FBI will not even know he has ever been anything but strictly hostile towards me, simply believing all of the strange changes in his behavior to be linked to mind control. 

_„Come on Ace, let's get out of here."_

We leave the room, checking for other agents beforehand.   
We don't have much time before someone notices our flight and rings an alarm. 

I turn towards the exit, while Ace turns the other way. 

_"What are you doing? The exit is this way!"_

He looks at me sternly.

"Do you trust me?"

_"Yes"_

"Then give me five minutes in the room over there. Please make sure no one enters."

With that he vanishes from my side, running off towards the room.   
I sigh heavily and position myself in front of it. 

After a few minutes he comes back out, looking contend.

_"Great! Can we get out of here?   
They'll notice any minute now!"_

"Right, let's go!"

We walk down the hallway. It's empty. Too empty. 

They know.

I try reaching out telepathically, hoping to get an idea if they are blocking the exit. I can't hear their individual thoughts, but luckily I only need to know if they are there.   
And they are.   
And there are so, so many. 

_"Could you do me a favor? Would you stay in that room over there, and lock it until I come back to get you?"_

He looks up at me, obviously confused.

"What! Why?"

"Please, only this once, don't ask questions, just do as I say.   
I trust you, but I need you to trust me too."

I thank whatever gods there may be he actually does what I told him to do. 

As I have convinced myself he is safe, I mentally prepare myself for battle. 

Just knocking everyone out will not do this time, as much as I don't want to disappoint Ace.   
There are simply too many, too strongly armed.   
And with parts of my abilities still weakened or missing I can't afford to fight with my hands tied behind my back. 

So I step forwards, revealing myself to the Agents.

_„Those of you who give up now will not be hurt. This will be your only chance, so choose wisely."_

A few agents drop their weapons in shock, but the others are already aiming.   
They're coming from every side, and I fight them off desperately and aggressively, like a cornered animal. 

_I have to get me and Ace out of here, or there will be no second chance to escape._

So I ignore the darts hitting me, the punches, the screaming, and the agents attacking me tirelessly from every side. 

I try to only hurt the ones attacking me though, ignoring the ones who try to run away, or the ones looking at me, paralyzed with fear.   
This isn't supposed to be a massacre after all.   
As I am finally the last one standing, everyone else lying on the ground or having ran away, the world is already swaying dangerously before my eyes. 

Oh how I hate those damn tranquilizer guns.

Slowly, and carefully, I make my way back to Ace, swaying slightly.

_„Ace? You can come out, everything is okay."_

He opens the door immediately. Upon seeing me, his eyes widen in shock. 

„Oh my god, what happened! Are you okay??? You should have let me help!!!"

And even though the world is dangerously fuzzy right now, his overly concerned gaze still makes me laugh.

_„I'm just fine darling, don't worry. There were simply more Agents than I had expected. Now if you would follow me, we can finally leave this terrible place."_

He steps closer to me, taking my hand. 

_"What-?"_

"Shh, I'm only making sure you don't faint. You do sway a lot, you know?"

So I keep my hand in his.   
It feels strange, but not bad.   
His hand is so warm and soft.   
So frail I'm concerned I might crush it if I'm careless.   
And still, even though it's incredibly ridiculous, I feel immediately safer.

He says nothing as we walk through the hall filled with agents lying motionless on the ground, some of them in a pool of blood. He says nothing as we walk through the white doors, finally leaving the institution behind, hopefully forever.

We both subconsciously decide to walk toward the little forest stretching out behind it.   
As we reach it, Ace suddenly stops.

"I have something for you."

He pulls out a syringe, filled with a greenish substance. 

_"What... what is this?"_

"It's the antidote to the stuff they used to suppress your abilities. It's what I was searching for in that room earlier."

He looks at me in silent question.

I nod.

He gently reaches for my arm, carefully injecting the stuff into my bloodstream. 

After seconds, I can feel most of my strength retuning, exhaustion and pain fading towards nothingness.

_"Thank you Ace.   
Now what do you think? Should we go home?"_

He grabs my hand, smiling up at me.

And the world turns into the familiar swirl of colors.


End file.
